


Write Me A Song, Make It Good

by casstayinmyass



Series: Chords And Kisses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music and Lyrics Fusion, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Singer/Songwriter, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Phasma, BAMF Rey, Based On The Movie Music and Lyrics, Bottom Poe, Bottom Poe Dameron, Bottoming from the Top, Charming Poe, Dad Luke Skywalker, Dog BB-8, English Professor Snoke, F/M, Folk Music, Folk Singer Poe, I Rewrote The Lyrics From The Movie, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Finn, Kylo Does Drugs Because He's A Douchey Pop Star, Luke Is A Good Dad, Lyricist Finn, M/M, Manager Hux, Manager Qui-Gon, Muffins, Mutual Pining, Pining Poe, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Talks To His Dog A Lot, Pop Star Kylo Ren, Power Bottom Poe, Power Top Finn, Rey is Finn's Sister, Sassy Qui-Gon, Snoke is a dick, Song Lyrics, Topping from the Bottom, Writer Finn, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is a famous folk singer. One day, when asked to collaborate with mega pop star Kylo, he tries to write a song, but realizes he needs a lyricist. Enter Finn Skywalker, the guy who waters Poe’s plants. And also the guy that Poe spends most days checking out. And hitting on. Okay, Poe’s got a crush… and Finn’s just the guy he needs for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, New York City!" Poe smiled, giving a big wave as he spoke into the microphone. He had just finished playing a concert, and though his fingertips were shredded from the guitar playing, he was used to it.

Poe Dameron was a folk singer, a famous one. Not, you know, Madison Square Garden sell-out famous, but famous enough to make a living and uphold an apartment... so, not so famous. But he was comfortable with life. A little lonely at times, but he had [his dog, BB-8](http://www.cimmaronbrittanys.com/images/_DSC0428.jpg), to keep him company. Weird name? Yeah. It was from his favourite sci-fi flick. He'd meet Mr. Right one day- but for now, he was content with his guitar, his TV, and his pet.

After the show, Poe zipped up his jacket a little; for springtime, it was still pretty chilly. Suddenly, the tinny ringtone of his phone rang in his pocket, and he checked the ID.

_Oh._

It was just his manager. He had half hoped it was the guy he had given his number to in that coffee shop last week.

_Right. Like steamy one night stands ever panned out in his favour._

"Hi," he answered, licking over his bottom lip.

"Poe! How did the concert go?" his Irish-American manager slash karate teacher, Jon, asked. His full name was Qui Gon, since his parents were eccentric and probably high when they named him, but he just went by Jon.

"It was a great gig," Poe smiled, "How was your class today?"

"Terrible," Jon sighed, "my protégés still have much to learn. Anyway, I've got great news- drop by my place on the way home, I'm going to take you out to dinner to tell you."

"What, are you getting married again or somethin'?" Poe chuckled.

Jon shuddered. "God, no. You'd never guess it in a million years."

-0-0-0-

"Not in a million years would I have guessed that," Poe murmured, mouth hanging open, "You're sure they got the right guy? You told them this was _Poe Dameron_ they were asking for?"

"Of course I told them. Believe me, I triple checked," Jon ensured, and Poe frowned, "But no, they want _you_ , my boy. His manager said he "likes your sound.""

Poe rubbed his chin, and took a sip of whiskey. "Kylo... international pop star... wants me? Me, Poe Dameron? To write him a song... to co-sing with him?"

"Stop repeating it, yes!"

"Well, this... this is... a very good cause to celebrate," he grinned, and Jon joined him in the smile, and they clinked their drinks.

Poe was tired when he went home. A little tipsy maybe, but in a good way. He was trying to imagine why life was suddenly looking up...

He crashed hard right when he got home, and didn't bat an eyelash until 10:00 the next morning.

-0-0-0-

"Mmph," Poe mumbled into his pillow, his brown eyes blinking open. He grabbed the small alarm clock by his bed, and yawned when he saw what time it was. He scratched his stomach, and tossed the covers off of his mostly naked form. He got up, and contemplated eating or getting a shower first. On one hand, he had an aching erection that was begging to be taken care of, but on the other... _scrambled eggs._

In the end, his growling stomach won over his dick, and he walked out to the living room area, yawning again. His dog followed close in tail, tongue out and ready for some food as well. "Mmm. Lazy days are good," he said aloud to himself.

"Yeah, I agree," someone said from behind him, and Poe straightened up, dropping the plate he was getting out of the cupboard with a clatter. BB-8 started barking like crazy.

"What the-?!"

"AHHHH! Oh my god, dude, I am so sorry, I thought you knew I was here, I- oh my god, don't fire me, I need this job, I'm cool, I swear-"

Poe smiled a little as he watched the guy in his apartment freak out even more than he was and bump into his cabinet, then his TV stand, even though Poe himself was the half-naked one in front of a complete stranger. A very nice-looking, muscular stranger... that BB-8 was currently trying to maul.

"Did Jon not tell you?" the guy whimpered, backed against a wall, and Poe covered his orange and white boxers with a bowl of fruit. He sighed. The banana placement was inconvenient, to say the least... he turned his attention back to the other guy.

" _Jon_? Who are you?"

The guy gulped. "I'm, uh, Finn. Finn Skywalker, I'm filling in for your plant lady?"

"My _plant lady_? I have a plant lady?!"

"Apparently," Finn snorted, "And now, you have me. Which is why I'm here. Obviously."

"Um," Poe mumbled, "Okay. It's good to meet you Finn."

"Good to meet you too, Poe."

Poe brushed his hair out of his face, and blinked. "He knows my name," he whispered to himself as he walked away. Finn just watched him go, seriously overwatering the plants as he stared at Poe's ass.

 _"Professionalism,"_ he heard his half-sister's voice tell him in his head, _"Means not checking out your employer's ass. Unless it's a nice ass. Then, go for it."_ Finn sighed. "Thanks, Rey," he muttered to himself sarcastically, then turned his attention back to the pool that used to be Poe's Indian Rubber.

Poe contemplated things as he walked down the hallway. There was a very attractive man in his apartment, which wasn't helping his boner... and he claimed to be the plant guy. Well, his temporary one. And oh yeah... Kylo wanted a song with him. 

What a weird, yet pleasing past 24 hours.

-0-0-0-

"Okay, stay calm, stay calm," Jon said as they walked into the big building with the name "STARKILLER STUDIOS" on it.

"I am calm," Poe whispered.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jon muttered back, "This is a huge business opportunity. _Please_ try to be civil."

"What're you talking about, I am civil!"

"You're rebellious and irritating."

"Love you too, Jon."

They went in, smiling at the scary, tough looking woman who was taller than a skyscraper with cropped, platinum blonde hair.

"Hi- we're here to see Kylo?" Poe asked, smoothing back his hair. Today, he was dressed in a very suave button up and jeans.

"I'm sure you are," the woman seethed, and made no move to let them in.

"Seriously, we made an appointment," Poe continued.

"You will let us in," Jon said, squinting at her as if he was attempting to hypnotize her. Poe turned to him, frowning skeptically. Just then, the elevator dinged, and a man with carrot orange hair stepped out. His eyes were icy blue and piercing as he looked them up and down.

"Poe Dameron and his manager?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good. Follow me, Kylo is expecting you."

Poe looked around, and followed the redhead, going into the elevator with him and Jon.

"" _And his manager_ ,"" Jon muttered under his breath, "That's me, just his manager." Poe nudged him to be quiet. When they finished the ride up, they went out onto the floor where there were a few rooms marked with quiet signs, for recording sets.

They opened the first door on the right, and went into a dark room where there was a glass divider, and Poe saw the pop star in the middle of a song, angrily grinding out lyrics into the mic while gripping his headphones. He had dark, wispy hair down to his shoulders, a smattering of freckles on his face with a thin goatee, and was wearing dark clothes. He looked a little like a moody teen.

_"You hate me?_

_Woah, woah,_

_What a surprise_

_Well guess what_

_I hate you too!_

_Nothing I can do!_

_I just hate you more than the flu!"_

The dark haired man seemed to wince, and he pulled off his headphones, stopping the guitarist.

"Guys? Guys, I don't like that line!"

"The flu line?" one guy asked nervously, as if his job was on the line for so much as speaking.

"Yeah... it just doesn't feel natural coming out. I've never had the flu, so I would feel like I was lying to the fans. Can we, like... revise that? Like now?"

"Of course, we'll get right on it."

Kylo nodded, and looked over to see the two people standing with his manager. "Oh! Everyone, hold up. He's here." Poe raised an eyebrow, and waved a little as everyone turned. Kylo came out, and nodded at him. "Poe Dameron. It is an honour to work with a musician such as you."

Poe almost laughed, but Jon stepped on his foot. Poe cleared his throat. "Wow... thank you, man, but I'm really the lucky one here- you're Kylo! You're... a mega pop star."

"Yes. Yes, I am," the guy nodded again, and beckoned for him to follow and sit down. "I am looking for a... what's the phrase? _Chilled out_ , vibe for my new album opener. I've been going through some tough times lately, breaking up with my girlfriend over my drug use, and your music has really helped me through. Of course, I should theoretically hate your music because my parents like it and I hate my stupid parents, but I like you too much. Can you write me a song about love?"

Poe thought about this. "Well, I'm sure I can. I don't have much experience in that particular _field_ , but-"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Kylo nodded, and Poe suddenly opened his mouth.

"Hey... can I ask you something, buddy?"

Kylo's eyes widened at the nickname, and Poe pursed his lips. "Sorry. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Kylo, that's a pretty cool name. Who named you, your stupid parents?"

"Well, Kylo's not actually my name. It's Ben. Ben Solo. My middle name's Kyle, so I figured mixing Kyle and Solo would make a sweet stage name. I was right."

Poe nodded, and Kylo went on.

"So... a song about love. Have it done in one week, and we will duet it at my Madison Square Gardens show next month."

Poe smiled. "Sounds amazing."

"Good. I thank you again for what you've done for me," he said solemnly, and Poe shook his hand.

"Anytime."

As Hux showed them out, the ginger paused.

"You know, you are really a very lucky man. Kylo hates everyone, and he didn't hate you... you must be a charmer."

Poe shrugged. "Or just a really good singer."

"Yes, well," Hux said, sticking up his nose, "We'll see."

Jon and Poe walked out, and Jon grinned wide.

"You did it!"

" _We_ did it."

"Yes, thank you for remembering me! And you've signed a deal with a mega pop star! This will skyrocket you to fame, my boy."

Poe smiled. "Well, I don't know about that... Hey, what'd you think of the guy?"

"Kind of serious."

"Yeah, never saw him smile... well, he did say he's been going through some problems lately in his life, so maybe that's why."

"Also, one can _lose_ their smile once in a while when you've got nonstop screaming teenage girls following you," Jon said, nodding back at the door of the studio where three teenagers were squealing and fainting just from touching the same door handle as Kylo.

"Yeah," Poe winced, "I hope I never get _that_ famous."

-0-0-0-

"Get me a pudding!" Rey called.

"Get it yourself," Finn shot back, humming along to the song he was listening to through earbuds.

"Why can't you just be nice and help me out for once?" Rey whined, draping herself over the couch.

"Because I have better things to do," Finn said, pacing, "Like wonder if that attractive guy whose plants I'm watering thinks I'm a creep."

"Oh be serious, he was probably mooning over you. You're too hard on yourself. What's his name anyway?"

"Poe... Dameron?"

"WHAT?!"

Finn frowned at her, taking his buds out. "What?"

"Uh, duh! He's only like, the best folk singer ever!"

"Folk singer? He's famous?!"

"Well," Rey cringed, "I wouldn't go that far. But he certainly is a fabulous singer, with wonderful hair!"

Finn's eyes widened. "I had no idea."

"Yes, well, you're generally clueless anyway. When do you water his plants?!"

"Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"Hm. Tell him his album 'Pilot Be Free' made me weep. He's literally my favourite musician, Finnie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Get his autograph for me!"

"Stop it."

"My brother has a crush on Poe Dameron, OH MY GOD."

"Shut _up_ , Rey!"

"This is the best moment of my life, I'm posting an excited selfie on instagram."

"You're so annoying."

"I know, I'm your big sister."

"By five months!"

"Whatever, still older."

Finn threw up his arms, and Rey lifted her chin.

"Where's my pudding?"

-0-0-0-

"Okay... this shouldn't be too hard," Poe told BB-8, sitting down on his couch. He could hear the faint buzz of traffic below, and it was calming to him. He would never be able to live outside the city; too quiet.

"So, the guy broke up with someone, he's lonely... something like, _I've been living with a shadow on my head..._ no, why would there be a shadow on someone's head?" BB-8 barked, and Poe held his head in his hands. "I know, I'm terrible. Why does Jon still listen to my shit? God, okay, let's try this again. _I've been living with a shadow over me... and I cannot open up my eyes to see..."_

He shrugged. "That's alright." He scribbled the lines down on the paper, and sighed. "I've got nothing. Time for coffee."BB-8 barked. "Yeah, I know, you can have a biscuit too."

He walked over to the kitchen in his pajama pants, and reached into his cupboard. A smile twitched at his lip as he thought of the last time he had done that...

 _Finn._ That was the name of the new plant guy. Poe's mind wandered. He was handsome, and that made Poe's heart ache a little. He had tried his hand at a few relationships in the past, but he had been too reckless. He either didn't make enough time for his partner or didn't make enough time for himself; he wasn't the best at balancing life. One night stands were fine, sure, for those nights when he just _couldn't_ be alone. His, er... preferred position usually required someone else to actually feel good, and he wasn't above going out and getting someone for it. Hey, he could admit it- he was a good-looking guy, and usually had no trouble wooing anyone.

Of course, none of them stayed past 7 AM.

Poe crunched thoughtfully on a granola bar, and pressed stop on the cappuccino maker. BB-8 nuzzled against his calf, and he picked his dog up, ruffling his fur. "Hey, buddy. What did you think of that Finn guy? Hot huh?" The dog growled, and Poe chuckled. "Better get used to him- he comes tri-weekly."

He felt himself blush, wondering what Finn thought of him. He hadn't even known he had a plant lady before... Finn probably thought he was a self important asshole.

He'd get to know him better next time.  



	2. Chapter 2

Thursday morning, Poe woke up, ready this time for Finn's arrival. He pulled on his pajama pants in preparation, the ones with little fighter planes on them, and peeked around the corner. The apartment was quiet, and Poe couldn't hear anyone else, so he padded out of his bedroom shirtless, looking around. Nobody.

It was still dark out, so Poe decided to make some breakfast to wake himself up... and maybe some for Finn too. As he was frying up hash browns though, he began to second guess himself.

"Why am I getting up this early and making breakfast for a man I don't even know?"

Then BB-8 padded out of the bedroom, curling up next to him and giving a yip.

"Hm. Exactly my thoughts," Poe nodded, patting the spatula against his chin, "I'm desperate." BB-8 yipped again, and Poe stared down at him. "Okay, desperate and horny then."

He finished cooking the potato pieces, and the sun began to rise as he sang one of the songs from his Pilot Be Free album from a few years back. He had written that one just after he had gone through a very emotional time when he had finally come out as gay, and all those songs were super deep and emotional.

He had released three of his own albums in total; that one, one called Resistance, which was more of an upbeat, mainstream one, and one called Some Other Galaxy, a sort of retrospective on his life. Currently, he was actually working on a fourth album, had been for the past year. He was trying to think up a good idea for his last song, but that had been put on the back burner lately.

Speaking of back burners...

"Shit!" Poe hissed, taking the pan off the burner. His shoulders slumped.

"Nice going, Dameron," he muttered, scowling at the burnt breakfast. Some of them were salvageable... sort of...

Just then, the door opened, and Poe whirled around, putting on a smile as he saw Finn walk through the door.

He stopped. "You're expecting me, right?"

Poe grinned widely. "Yeah."

Finn frowned. "Is something on fire?"

Poe dropped his smile. "Um... no."

Finn smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, man. I didn't mean to intrude... I thought you knew..."

"No, it was my manager's fault," Poe waved off, "It was cute. Really, you were all," he made a motion, "Flustered and stuff."

"Cute?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cute," Poe laughed.

Finn blushed, but he ducked his head so Poe couldn't see. "I'll just be in and out."

"No, wait-" Poe started, and Finn looked up. "I made breakfast! If you're hungry."

Finn looked like a homeless puppy that had just been offered shelter.

"I'd... I'd love that."  

"Great," Poe beamed, and scooped all the nicely-grilled ones onto one plate, keeping the burnt ones for his own. Finn sat down at the table, and Poe gave him his plate.

"You didn't have to do this... you're really nice, Poe."

"I try," Poe winked, and Finn had to bite his lip.

"Uh... where's your scary dog?"

"Oh, BB-8? He's not scary, he just hates new people."

"Comforting."

"I'm serious, I'm sure he'd like you if he got to know you."

"I'm sure you would too." Poe looked up at this, and Finn looked away again. BB-8 came out of the room, and, in noticing Finn, _galloped_ over and began tugging viciously at his pant leg (or about as viciously as a small dog could). Finn narrowed his eyes at the dog, and tried a potato.

"Mmm... this is... very good," he said stoically, and Poe chuckled.

"I suck at cooking, okay?"

Finn laughed. "My family says I make the best omelette."

"Omelette, huh? Is makin' me breakfast part of your job requirements?"

"Can be."

"I guess you'll have to start coming earlier, then."

"I'm sure with you, I would never have a problem with that."

Finn realized what he said, and his eyes widened. "Oh fuck... I meant..."

Poe grinned his dashing smile again, and Finn felt his face heat up.

"I've got... plants... plants need to be watered."

"I'll feed the potatoes to the dog."

"Good idea."

As both men got up and busied themselves with tasks, Poe kept glancing over his shoulder. Finn had a really nice ass...

 _God, why does he have to keep bending over?_ Poe thought to himself, lifting his eyebrows in distress.

"Enjoying the view?" Finn asked, and Poe's heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"The view... from your apartment? It must be nice this high up. I wouldn't know, I live on a first floor flat."

Poe's eyes fluttered shut, and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is nice. Especially at night, when you've got all the city lights and everything, y'know? Good place to think, good place to sing."

Finn turned. "Oh, that's right! You're a folk singer, I heard."

Poe smirked. "Who broke the news to you?"

"My sister. God, she's your biggest fan, I swear- she just about had a heart attack when I told her I was watering your plants."

"Yeah?" Poe grinned, "What's her name?"

"Rey."

Poe turned around, and got out a notepad and a pen. He started scribbling something: _Dear Rey- Hey. I hear you're a fan, so I just wanted to say thanks. Oh, and make sure your brother keeps his job. Lots of love, Poe Dameron._

He passed it over, but before Finn could open it, he snatched it back. "For your sister's eyes only."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Poe smiled at his indignant tone, and Finn finished up. "See you Saturday, then?" he asked, and Finn nodded.

"For sure."

Finn smiled before he left, and Poe just about melted when the door closed. He collapsed into his sofa, and BB-8 hopped onto his lap.

"I've got it bad," he groaned to the dog, but the dog could offer no comfort back except for a lick on the nose.

-0-0-0-

 “I think you’re right,” Finn muttered to Rey over coffee.

“About what? I lose track of all the things I’m right about,” his sister said, pulling apart a blueberry muffin.

“About Poe,” Finn grumbled, resting his chin on his fist.

"Ah, yes. Well it was only a matter of time- nobody makes that many heart eyes in one day after meeting someone a week ago and just forgets about it."

"You're not going to tease me?"

"Of course I'm going to tease you. I'm just saving that for when you start really falling over yourself for him."

"You're a big help."

Rey smiled.

"This is just like the time you fell in passionate love with that guy in high school gym class... what was his name...?"

"Don't!"

"Slip, was his name," she giggled, "This is just like him!"

"No, it's not," Finn sighed, "'Cause Poe makes me... feel something."

"Well," Rey said, "This is new, and I'm certainly proud of you. It's been years since you admitted to actually being attracted to someone."

"Yeah, well... you know why."

Rey frowned, tossing down her muffin cup and placing a hand on top of her brother's.

"Snoke is just a blowhard suit who wants to make money off of a... _hyperbole_ of a situation," she sputtered, "You know it's not true what he said."

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't stop thinking about what he said about me," he mumbled, "He's got a bestselling book now about it..."

"Forget him. He was just your stuffy English professor, who had no right to do what he did. He's bitter!"

Finn nodded, and shook it off, stealing a chunk of Rey's muffin.

"Hey! I demand you get me another one."

"What, to make up for one chunk? Cheapskate."

"They all fall from the same tree," she muttered, and stole her muffin back with a smirk.

-0-0-0-

"Good morning, Finn," Poe smiled.

"Good morning, Poe," Finn grinned back as he walked in. "Omelette," he said, pointing to the kitchen, "I'm makin' you one. You got eggs?"

"Yeah, I got eggs."

"Good. Get your ass outta the way, I'm making you some good food." Poe chuckled, and Finn blushed. "Sorry! I-"

"Talk before you think? Yeah, I've got that problem too," Poe smiled, and suddenly, Finn was really close and _oh._.. he smelled like pine aftershave. "But no... feel free to make an omelette," Poe murmured, his eyes flickering down momentarily to Finn's lips, which were currently twitching nervously.

"Okay," Finn replied softly, and Poe would have never guessed there was ever a way to make cooking small orbs erotic, but here it was.

"Eggs," Poe mumbled.

"Right," Finn nodded, and tore himself away from the gaze, going over to the kitchen.

Poe sucked in a breath, and walked over, locking the door. "How's your week been?"

"Since the last two days I saw you? Pretty normal," Finn informed him, and Poe blinked bashfully.

"Good to hear it." About fifteen minutes later, Finn had made the actual best omelette Poe had ever had. "I had green peppers in there?" he asked through a mouthful, and Finn shrugged.

"Apparently."

"Fuvck, svtis is gmood," Poe chewed, and Finn frowned at the food in his mouth. He had some himself, and cleared the plates when Poe was finished. "Buddy, that was the best damn breakfast I've had in years," Poe smiled, "You've got me hooked."

"On what?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. He was being _sooo_ bold right now, and he had no idea why- usually, even the prospect of flirting was horrifying, but with Poe Dameron, it was just so _easy_ to try and find out what buttons he could push _._

"The... food," Poe swallowed, and brushed a hand through his unruly hair. "You back next week?"

"Stop asking, I'm back every week until the plant lady comes back."

"Oh, she won't be- I got a hold of the company, and, uh... I laid her off."

Finn blinked. "Why?"

Poe tried to think fast. "Because... BB-8 hates her!"

"BB-8 hates me," Finn deadpanned, as the dog nipped at his ankles unsuccessfully to try and herd him out.

Poe bit his lip. "Right. Well, he extra hates her."

Finn smiled, and turned to the plants, actually getting going on his work. Poe smiled too, and went over to sit and bang some more lines out, hopefully.

-0-0-0-

Crickets chirped as the sun rose over the skyline.

"I can't do it," Poe said, throwing his hand up as he spoke over the phone with Jon, "I stayed up six hours last night and all I got out of it was a _chorus._ "

"Hey, a chorus isn't bad," Jon pointed out, and Poe wished his manager was there to witness the face he made.

"I need a lyricist."

"But-"

"No, Jon, I do, I've got a week before this needs to be recorded and sent in. I'm bad at this, and this isn't just one of my little nobody-gives-a-shit albums. This is KYLO, man. He's the real deal."

"Well, I wouldn't say nobody gives a shit," Jon muttered, "You have a steadily growing fanbase."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I want someone at my house as soon as possible to get me _somewhere_ with this."

"As you wish, majesty."

Poe scowled, and hung up. Alas, Jon came through as he always did, and two days later, a lyricist sat in his apartment, patting the paper in front of him in time with a beat. His manager had said he hired someone called Maul who wrote _"intense"_ music… something Kylo would probably like.

"Okay, so what you've got so far is..." Maul began, and Poe leaned forward expectantly. "...Crap," he finished, and Poe deflated.

"Yeah, I got that."

Finn was bustling around in the background, watering plants as the two brainstormed.

"Listen, maybe you should make it a little more about... I don't know... death,” the lyricist said.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Death?”

“Yeah, death.”

“Uh… the song’s not really about-" he cleared his throat, "Well, what were you thinking?”

“See, you’ve got this line, “ _I've been living with a shadow over me, and I cannot open up my eyes to see, I’ve been lonely for so long…"_ and yeah, okay, that’s adorable, but what if we build on that idea of the shadow? This big… _shadow_ of death, that consumes his love life. Maybe his _whole_ life.”

Poe stared at the guy. Carefully squinted at, he looked a little like a demon, with all those tattoos all over his face…

“Well… I like the line that I wrote there. What if-"

“You hired me,” the guy growled, “Do you want my ideas or not?”

Poe gulped. “Sure, buddy.”

“Good. Let’s play this out.”

Poe picked up his guitar, and began strumming to the chords.

“ _I've been living with a shadow over me, and I cannot open up my eyes to see… I’ve been lonely for so long…”_

 _“Even though I’m scared I’ll mess up, and we’ll go wrong…”_ Finn sang along quietly in the corner of the room, where he was idly watering Poe’s ferns. Poe jerked his head up.

“What?”

Finn turned around, looking surprised. “Huh? I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did! Yes you did, what did you say?”

Finn looked slightly scared. “I, um… don’t remember?”

“Think!”

“Uh… uh, even though I’m scared I’ll mess up, and we’ll go wrong!” Finn said, and Poe ran over, giving him a huge hug.

“Oh my god! That’s brilliant!”

“Er… it’s really not-"

“ _Excuse_ me,” Maul huffed, “Shadowy death, remember?”

“Wait, you got anything else?” Poe asked, turning back to Finn. Finn took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

_“I’ve been hiding all my feelings deep, deep down,_

_If I didn’t every day I think I'd drown…”_

Poe grabbed Finn’s shoulders. “You’re amazing.”

“Hello!” Maul hissed, “Is _he_ your lyricist now or something?”

Poe blinked, and looked at Finn. “Yes.”

“What?”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah,” Poe mused, licking his lips, “He is.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re doing,” Finn insisted, and Poe grinned.

“That’s good, I always try to live on the edge.”

“No, but-"

“I’m outta here,” Maul scoffed, and got up.

Finn cringed, and put his hands on his hips. “I should have kept my mouth shut…”

“Now why would you wanna do that?” Poe smirked, and Finn watched as the lyricist opened the door angrily.

“Sorry!” he called after him, and the door slammed. “Poe!”

“What?”

“I can’t-"

“I’m sure you can.”

“Stop interrupting my sentences,” Finn growled, and to be honest, it was really endearing. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“I can’t,” Poe laughed, and Finn rolled his eyes, picking up his watering can again.

“Well, I guess you’re on your own, then. I can’t write a song!”

“You just wrote three lines.”

“Exactly! Three lines!”

“Three _good_ lines. Better than I could do.”

“Poe,” Finn whined again, but he knew he couldn’t say no to that smile. Not in a million years. “Fine,” he grumbled, sitting down, “What’s this song stuff about, anyway? New album?”

“No. Collaboration with Kylo.”

“The pop star...”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” Finn breathed, wiping his forehead, “Okay. When do you have to have this done by?”

“By the end of the week.”

“Aha!” Finn wheezed, and bit his lip so hard it hurt.

“It’s fine, we’ll take this one step at a time,” Poe assured, then paused as he realized how much that sounded like relationship advice. Finn didn't seem to mind. 

“Yeah?” Finn asked, blinking at Poe through his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” Poe smiled, and Finn sighed.

“Well, okay. I _did_ major in creative writing in university, so…”

“Oh, _now_ you tell me that! Mr. Big Deal…”

Finn grinned, and ducked his head as Poe tried to swat him with a fallen leaf.

"So... end of the week, huh?"

"Yeah," Poe said, "Think we can swing it?"

Finn looked at Poe. "Well, I just met you two weeks ago and I feel completely comfortable cussing you out for dragging me into this. We can totally swing it."

Poe grinned, and Finn moved to the couch. "Okay, got any ideas?" he asked, and Finn wished the other man would _stop_ biting his lip for god's sake...

"Yeah, actually. The song might sound better on piano."

Poe nodded, completely trusting, and walked over to the sleek black piano on the other side of the room.

"Wanna try it from the top?" Finn asked, "So I can hear it all?"

"Yeah, sure."

Poe began to play, and Finn lost himself in what little music Poe had produced so far. He had a beautiful voice, there was no doubt- Finn was beginning to understand why his sister was such a big fan.

"Okay?" Poe asked, stopping the notes, and Finn rubbed his chin.

"Yeah... okay, so we've gotta rhyme this..."


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, the first full verse of the song was written. Poe was still wondering when his luck would run out.

"See you Tuesday, then?" Poe asked as Finn gathered his things.

"Uh... I'd better come back tomorrow, if we're going to get this done," Finn said, and Poe rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want you to have to give up your life for me. I mean, not me, but... the thing..."

Finn smiled. "Nah, it's cool. I don't have much of a life, anyway." He suddenly dropped his smile as Poe began to chuckle, and shook his head. "Why do I speak?"

Poe full on belly-laughed, and Finn felt his smile returning as Poe opened the door for him. "Thanks, buddy- you don't know how much this means to me," Poe told him.

"It's okay," Finn replied, "I haven't thought this much about rhyme scheme since third year college. It's a nice reminder to myself that I'm actually smart."

Poe held his smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Finn nodded, and left with butterflies in his stomach.

"Woah, Finn-" he said to himself, his breath puffing out in the open New York air, "Get a hold of yourself. Take it slow, take it slow..." But even those reassurances of his subconscious worry couldn't put a damper on the beam he had on his face.

-0-0-0-

_"All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love... oh, oh."_

Finn nodded, clapping his hands. They had spent all day on writing and rehearsing the parts they had created. BB-8 had curled up in Finn's lap, as he had since grown accustomed to him and now loved him.

"Yes! Yes, this is good..." Finn paused. "You know what would make this afternoon even better?"

"Huh? What?"

"Muffins."

Poe raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay."

Finn blushed. "I know this place- it's just down the street from here, I think. _The_ best muffins you will ever eat, like ever."

Poe got up. "Well then. I'm sure BB-8 will be fine on his own for a few hours... What are we waiting for?"

The two grabbed their coats, and Poe hummed the tune of the song as they walked.

"Y'know... I always wondered why this street is called Death Star," Poe mused randomly, staring up at the crossroads sign.

"That creepy lyricist probably named it," Finn deadpanned, and they both burst out laughing at a joke no one else would get. _Their first inside joke,_ Poe couldn't help but think. 

"Hey, Finn... have you ever written lyrics before?" the singer asked.

Finn shook his head, staring down at his feet. "Nope. Only a few, y'know, short stories and stuff. Sort of. If you could count them as stories."

"So this is your first time on a song?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, you're a natural." _Was the flirting too obvious? Ugh, it was..._

Finn's blush didn't fade as he looked up. "Yeah, well... I-"

Just then, the man gasped, and whipped around the corner, pressing his back to the brick. Poe followed, and gazed at him through worried eyes.

"What is it?"

"The bookstore," Finn panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Um... care to elaborate? Past love interest? Ex-inlaw in there?"

Finn sighed. "The books in the window display..."

Poe turned the corner, and Finn tugged him back.

"They're... they're about me."

The two cautiously peered around the corner, and Finn sucked his lower lip.

"See the author?" he asked.

"Yeah," Poe squinted, " _Snoke Plaugeis_. God, what a name..."

"He," Finn swallowed, "He was my english professor... he thought I had it in for his job, since I was so good and constantly challenged him during seminars, so he failed me. I fought it, and got him fired... then he went and wrote this."

"About what happened?"

"Yeah. I read some reviews- apparently, everyone loves it, and it's all _completely_ false! I mean, the description said I was some loser who cheated on an exam and blamed him for my failed grade when I was discovered."

Poe scowled. "That's fucked up."

"Sure is."

"What does the title stand for? FN-2187?"

"My student number," Finn explained. "Just looking at his face on the back cover makes me wanna puke."

"Come on," Poe said, nudging him ahead, "Be thankful you don't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

Finn managed a laugh. "He is pretty ugly, huh?"

Poe laughed with him, and they walked a few shops down to the cafe that Rey and Finn frequented. "Nice place," Poe said, looking around as they went in.

"It's cozy," Finn shrugged, "I've been coming here for years. The owner, Maz, always knows what I'm gonna order."

"And what do you usually order?" Poe grinned, looking at the chalkboard menu.

"Double chocolate muffin and a chai tea!" someone said, and the two turned to see a very short woman, middle-aged, with big, circular glasses. She had laugh lines around her eyes, and her skin was very tan.

"You've got it," Finn winked, and Poe's stomach clenched watching him. He was just so _cool_ , in everything he did.

"I'll have the same," Poe shrugged, taking out the cash, "Except... make the tea a cappuccino."

"Fancy," Finn chuckled.

"Fancier than chai? No way," Poe teased, and Finn grabbed them napkins, going over to sit and wait for their food.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Poe asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah?"

"What's a guy like you, who's got an english degree, doin' watering some guy's plants?"

"You're not just 'some guy'," Finn said, "You're Poe Dameron!" Some heads turned when he said that, and Finn raised his eyebrows. "See! People friggin' know who you are!"

Poe shrugged, settling further into his vintage jacket, "I guess. But you didn't answer my question."

Finn stared off out the window. "Maybe I just... I don't know, maybe I'm a little afraid of doing anything big in the world of what I studied. There's always a part of me that's saying I'll never be better than what Snoke says about me. That's why I've been taking a few little side jobs like this one."

"No," Poe assured, "You're currently writing a song for the world's most famous pop star. I'd say that counts as a success. Once this Snoke guy sees your name all over it beside Kylo's? _He'll_ be the jealous one."

This gave Finn some hope.

Maz came over, bringing their food, and she suddenly stopped, squinting at Poe. She adjusted her glasses, moving closer and closer until they were only inches apart at close proximity. "My goodness... are you Poe Dameron?" 

Poe smiled. "That's me, ma'am."

"Oh, you _have_ to sign my CD!" she said, hurrying off for a moment.

"CD," Finn smirked, "Who has those anymore?"

"I heard that!" she called back, and came running out with Some Other Galaxy clutched in hand.

"This one was so underrated," she said, putting a hand on Poe's arm, "It just sucked me into your life, and I had no desire to pop back out!"

"Well, that's a new way of putting it," Poe grinned, taking her sharpie and signing the front, "Here you go."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Poe nodded, and Finn stared at him.

" _That's it!_ "

"What's it?"

"Pleasure!"

"Not one for clarity, are ya, Finn?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "What about, " _I've been waiting all my life to find pleasure, but I only get mystery and allure, I just can't seem to find you... I want you back, no one here can replace you_."

Poe's eyes widened. "Perfect! Here, write it on the napkin."

Finn quickly scribbled it down, lest he forget any of that spur-of-the moment genius material.

"Huh. Who knew muffins were so inspirational?" Poe asked, and stole a sip of Finn's chai.

-0-0-0-

It was around 10 PM when they finally got back to Poe's place. They may have gotten a little carried away in their conversation, and realized that they were the last ones in the cafe. As Poe unlocked his door, he turned to Finn.

"Hey... just thinkin' out loud... you're coming back tomorrow, and, well- it's kind of late. Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" Poe asked, wincing as he waited for the answer.

"Really? God, that would be awesome," Finn breathed out, and Poe relaxed, smiling.

"Of course! Yeah, you can have my bed and everything, I'll just bring BB-8 out here, and-"

"No, no, I couldn't take your bed. Really." _Really, that's where you sleep. Maybe naked. Where you have sex. Where you masturbate... where you-_

"I insist, you're a guest."

"I couldn't-"

"The couch is mine," Poe said finally, and Finn crossed his arms.

"You're so stubborn."

"Goodnight, Finn."

Finn smirked. "Yeah, goodnight, Poe."

He watched Poe retreat down the hall to grab some blankets, and inhaled sharply. He was falling faster than he ever had before... damn insecurities stopping everything in their tracks.

"Bed's all made- thankfully, I replaced the sheets," Poe informed him, "BB-8 seems to want to stay there, but he likes you now anyway, so I'm sure that's okay."

Finn nodded. As he got up, he opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything about how he was beginning to feel... "Thank you," he smiled, and Poe put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb so close to his collarbone.

"Anytime, pal."

Finn sunk into Poe's bed, and groaned softly. What exactly was stopping him from going out there and just pouring his heart out to the most gorgeous humanoid alive?

 _Everything_.

He pulled out his phone, and decided to text Rey quickly to tell her where he was.

 _At Poe's for the night_ , he typed out, and hit send. He didn't feel like elaborating.

Within seconds, a reply came back.

_Oooh, lover boy. Use condoms!_

Finn frowned, and resisted the urge to call her and ream her out verbally.

_We're not having sex. But just for that, when we do- yes, I said when- I will describe every moment of it to you until your ears bleed and you grovel on the ground._

There was a longer wait this time, but she texted back soon anyway.

_I hate you. Have a terrible sleep._

Finn grinned, and shot off a _goodnight._

A few seconds later, he got the text he was expecting.

_Goodnight, my small younger peanut. xx_

-0-0-0-

"It's due tomorrow night," Finn announced, checking the fighter plane-style calendar on the wall with red Xs over the days, "Time to panic."

"No, we won't panic, 'cause we've got work to do," Poe said, cracking his knuckles, "Only two verses left."

They had spent the last few days working tirelessly on going over the chunks of song they had written and editing it. Finn had not gone back to his own flat since Sunday, leaving Rey to believe he eloped somewhere with someone. Poe had a terrible backache as a result of sleeping on the couch for three straight days, but he wasn't about to boot Finn out of his bed.

"Alright," Finn muttered, "Get your head in the game, Finn... whew..."

Poe smiled, watching this pep talk transpire, and Finn sat down, newly refreshed with a pen and paper.

"How about this: _"I've been looking for someone to be my light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I think you are perfection,_

_You don't need any of my direction."_

"I like that," Poe nodded, so Finn wrote it down and Poe tried the keys for it. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, let's polish this off."

The next day, Poe could barely stand due to the hard and unforgiving couch, and they were almost done the song. They spent that Friday ordering pizza and not breaking concentration until they were absolutely certain they liked the lines they were revising.

"Okay," Poe heaved, looking out the window at the setting sun, "Kylo leaves for his concert in Moscow in exactly one hour. That is how long we have to record this and put it on my phone."

Finn hesitated. "Wait... do I have to sing?"

"Well, this song is a duet, so... yeah."

"I don't sing, Poe."

"It's only a demo for Kylo, nobody else will hear this version. C'mon, buddy, don't get cold feet now, I know you've got a great voice hidden in there somewhere."

"Then your judgement's off," Finn sputtered, "I sound about as good as a dying donkey."

"Oh please, let me hear you."

Finn then proceeded to sing a bar of a song, and Poe closed his mouth. Okay, so maybe Finn wasn't an _amazing_ talent in that particular department... but they only had an hour, and Finn's not going to be the one singing in front of most of NYC.

"No inhibitions. Let's just record," Poe insisted, and he opened his laptop, connecting a mic. Finn's face twisted up into an _ohgodwhy_ expression, but he realized it was the only way to meet the deadline.

They readied themselves at the piano with the lyrics in front of them, and with one last shared look, Poe counted down silently, beginning to play the [sweet melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o3y3aSbZk8) as he started.

" _I've been living with a shadow over me,_

_and I cannot open up my eyes to see,_

_I’ve been lonely for so long…_

_Even though I’m scared I’ll mess up, and we’ll go wrong…"_

Finn began to sing the next part.

_“I’ve been hiding all my feelings deep, deep down,_

_If I didn’t every day I think I'd drown…_

_I need someone to hold_

_Every day goes by and your bedside feels so cold."_

They sang the chorus together, and didn't sound half bad.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love... oh, oh."_

The added beat in the laptop program they were recording with kicked in, and the song picked up in the next verse as Poe sang again, staring at Finn all the while.

_"I've been waiting all my life to find pleasure,_

_but I only get mystery and allure, I just can't seem to find you..._

_I want you back, no one here can replace you_."

Finn took over, staring over at Poe and meeting his eyes.

_"I've been looking for someone to be my light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I think you are perfection,_

_You don't need any of my direction._

They both stared into each other's eyes as they recorded the chorus again.

" _All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love... oh, oh._

_And if I open my heart again_

_Will you be there, not just pretend?_

_And if I let you will you be_

_there until the end?"_

Finn's eyes wandered down to Poe's lips, and Poe's eyelids became hooded.

" _Oh, oh..."_ Poe sang huskily, and Finn gave one last soft " _hmmm..."_ into the microphone as their lips inched closer... and closer... and closer. Just as Poe was about to lock their lips together finally, Finn's gaze dropped to the clock on the wall.

"Oh, shit!" he cried, and Poe was startled out of his daze.

"Huh-?"

"We've got fifteen minutes to be at the airport before Kylo's plane leaves!" Finn hissed, and Poe shot out of his chair, saving the recording at lightning speed and tapping his foot as it transferred to his phone card. Finn hurried around, getting everything ready for the drive, and once the upload reached 100%, Poe tore his phone from the cable and dashed with Finn out the door, locking up. They ran down to the garage, and tried to get to the airport on time.

"We're not gonna make it," Finn chanted.

"We're gonna make it!" Poe retorted, hand gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"He's gonna hate it. My voice ruined it..."

"He's gonna _love_ it."

They pulled up at the gates five minutes before the cut-off time, and asked a guard where the private runway for Kylo's private jet was. The guard looked at Poe like he was stupid, but a familiar face suddenly stepped in. It was the scary blonde Poe and Jon had met the other week; obviously his bodyguard.

"This way," she gritted out, and led them through a gust of wind to where a plane with Kylo's logo and face on it was preparing to take off. Hux and Kylo turned, and when Kylo saw the two of them, he ran back, his manager close in tow.

"It's ready?" he asked expectantly, and Poe thrust his phone and headphones into the hands of the pop star. He took them, and plugged in, pressing play while Hux held the device for him, giving Finn and Poe an unwarranted nasty look. They waited for three minutes, staring at each other in baited silence, Kylo's face painfully stoic as he listened.

Finally, he removed the headphones, and everyone leaned in, awaiting a verdict.

"It's perfect," he announced, and Finn nearly passed out from relief. Poe hollered, and picked Finn up, spinning him around as the two celebrated.

"I'll see you, Poe, in the studio when I get back on Monday," Kylo said, "And you can bring him... who I assume to be your lyricist, as well."

Poe nodded, beaming, and Kylo nodded to them both in thanks before boarding the plane. Poe continued to hug Finn tight, and laughed ecstatically. "Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Finn shouted over the roar of the plane.

"I saw it!" Poe laughed.

"He liked it! We did it!"

"We did it."

They celebrated some more, and Poe immediately called Jon.

"Jon- he accepted it. Madison Square Gardens, baby! WOOOH!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't have to do this," Poe murmured with a smile, running a hand through his hair as champagne flutes were set down on the nicely presented table.

"It's the least I could do for you boys, after how hard you worked for this," Jon replied, popping the bottle, "though I must say, I'm baffled as to how you two came to work together."

"Really, we owe it you," Poe explained, "If you hadn't have hired Finn as my replacement plant guy, this song would've bombed."

"It would've," Finn nodded, "His lyrics were horrible."

Jon chuckled. "You're not wrong."

Finn grinned as he brought a glass up to his lips, feeling simply on top of the world... and that's when he saw it.

Or rather... _him._

"Poe," he hissed, kicking the other man's leg, " _Poe!_ "

"What, what is it?" Poe asked, following his gaze. Then it clicked. "No way," he muttered, "that fucker's here?"

Finn bit his lip, and Poe excused them from the table, the two heading over to the inconspicuous corner of the restaurant. Finn put a hand on his arm. "Don't look over there, don't- just look down."

"Why? He owes you an apology."

"No, Poe!" Finn shook his head adamantly, "Nuh uh."

"Hey- don't you realize what you just did? You wrote a song that's gonna be a number one chart climber soon. Now is the best time of any to go and rub it in Snoke's face, amiright?"

Finn gulped, his eyes darting fearfully. "I..."

"Come on. I believe in you," Poe said earnestly, and Finn looked back at who he could now safely call his friend.

"Are you seriously suggesting I go up and ask for an apology?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm gonna go do this."

"You do it, Finn!"

"I'm gonna d-! Oh, Poe, I can't..."

"Then _I_ will."

"No! Okay, I'm going."

Poe sat back down, and watched as Finn shuffled over to the tall, bald man with the tiniest nose he had ever seen. Kinda looked like Voldemort. Finn tapped Snoke's shoulder, and the man turned from where he was telling an apparently hilarious joke.

"Finn!" he said, somewhat contemptuously, "What a lovely surprise... how have you _been_?" Finn swallowed, shifting from foot to foot.

 _Like you care,_ he wanted to say, _you filthy, greedy money whore. That book is a great big lie, and you deserve to be exploited for the dickless coward you are, after ruining my life._

But he blinked a couple of times, and nodded casually. "Good... I've been... good." Poe sighed, seeing by Finn's expression that things were not going as planned.

"'Scuse me, Jon," he muttered, and Jon nodded, oblivious to the situation as the waiter brought some appetizers to their table.

"Snoke's the name?" Poe suddenly asked, stepping in. Finn turned around, and his eyes widened, shaking his head suddenly and making little motions to stop him. Poe ignored him.

"Yes," Snoke drawled, up-and-downing Poe in displeasure, "And you are...?"

"Doesn't matter who I am, fuckwad," Poe bit back, stepping closer, and Finn wished the earth would just swallow him up right then and there. "You wanna know somethin'? Finn here... my boyfriend, by the way, we met on an expensive couple's cruise... just signed a deal with Kylo. Y'know- that international pop star guy? Three time Grammy winner? Maybe you've heard of him."

Snoke's glare intensified.

"Anyway. Finn's kind of a big deal now, so... you'd better apologize to him while you still can, 'cause he can still get a lawyer and sue your ass from here to Guatemala."

Snoke sneered. "Yes, I'm sure he can. That's what he does best... lets someone _else_ do all the work for him."

Finn snapped his eyes back to Snoke, and bit his lip. "I did not cheat," he mumbled softly, wondering why he felt so timid in his former professor's overbearing presence.

"You have no talent," Snoke muttered, "So how could anyone tell the difference?"

Poe narrowed his eyes, and put a hand on the man's shoulder as he turned.

"You want to try that again, buddy?"

Snoke leered down at Poe, clenching his jaw and hissing, "You and your precious little boyfriend had better run along before I really do something nasty."

"Oh yeah? Like what, ruin his life? Right, that's right... you already did that."

An amused smirk blossomed on Snoke's lips. "This conversation is pointless." He tried turning again, but Poe was having none of it.

"You're being rude."

"You're interrupting my dinner. Nothing you can say will make me apologize to that failure."

At that, Poe jerked Snoke back, and landed a punch right in his face. The taller man stumbled back, and let out a growl, punching Poe back right in the jaw. People in the restaurant gasped, and Finn tugged on Poe's shoulder, trying to pull him back. "Stoppit, stop Poe, please-" Snoke punched Poe again, and Poe winced, feeling the bruise form. He lunged forward, and tackled him over a table. Next, he looked around, and grabbed breadsticks from a nearby table, stuffing them into Snoke's mouth forcefully.

Jon watched all of this transpire, flabbergasted yet utterly silent as he sighed. This is why they couldn't have nice things.

Poe punched Snoke once more in the face, and Snoke kneed him in the ribs, causing him to cough and gasp for air. The other man then swung a cross punch right to the side of Poe's head, and he was suddenly on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Poe... Poe!" Poe heard Finn cry, shaking him on the ground.

Then he blacked out.

-0-0-0-

"Hey... you with me? Poe, hey, wake up!"

Poe opened his eyes, feeling the pain emanate from his head as something warm and damp washed over it. It was a cloth, that Finn had soaked and was now using to wash the blood off.

"Shit... was it really that bad?" he grunted.

"Oh, it was bad," Finn said, resisting a chuckle, "You stuffed _breadsticks_ in his mouth."

Poe furrowed his brow as BB-8, who had apparently been sleeping by his side, woke up as well. "His bullshit was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, well, mine too..." Finn said, "but I should have been the one to do something about it." He moved the cloth over to Poe's rolled up pant leg.

Poe looked over at him. "I'd say next time, but... I doubt you'll see him again."

Finn grinned, and dabbed his cloth a little higher up Finn's leg. "You got splinters when you fell on the table... went into your thigh." Poe noticed the little stab wounds on his leg, and winced.

"I haven't been in a fight like that since high school," he admitted.

"You sure? 'Cause on the way back here in the car, Jon told me about the time you got into a fight while you were on tour. What was it about? Someone thought your hair was a wig?"

"I need to tell Jon to stop talking," Poe sighed.

"I like all these stories," Finn laughed, "You're one crazy guy, Poe." Poe flushed red, and Finn went on. "A reckless idiot, too." Poe rolled his eyes, and Finn smiled a little. "But... I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it at least a little hot that you defended me like that."

"Yeah?" Poe asked, ego restored.

"Yeah." Finn nudged a cut with the cloth. "Here, move your hand, let me get that-"

"It hurts..."

"I know it does, but I need to-"

"Ow, don't-"

"I have to-!"

By now, the two were so close they could feel each others' breath on their faces. Finn swallowed, looking down to where his chest was practically smooshed into Poe's. Poe had developed a pained expression on his face, as if he was battling with being a gentleman for at least a while longer and just _taking_ what was right in front of him _._

Evidently, the last option won out as Poe let out a primal groan, and with one last heartfelt glance, scooped Finn's legs from underneath him, causing the other man to straddle his hips and crash his lips into Poe's.

"Oh..." Poe breathed out, days of repression catching up to him in one hot rush, "Want you, Finn."

Finn mumbled something incoherent back, and began sucking light marks up Poe's neck as if they were already intimately acquainted. Poe moaned again, pulling Finn closer, and as Finn ground his hips down into Poe's lap, he could feel the hard line of Poe's erection underneath the sweats he had changed him into. Wordlessly, Poe kissed the other man again, and whined a little at the loss of contact when Finn stood up.

He quickly followed though, connecting their lips once more as they blindly made their way backward toward Poe's bedroom, all teeth and tongue and hot noises of desperation as they sought to deepen things.

"Please," Poe panted, "want you so bad, Finn."

Finn's whole body positively lit on fire hearing this, and it fuelled him to start ripping Poe's clothes off, careful not to touch the bruises on his body. He trailed wet lips down Poe's stomach when he was finally shirtless, down to his happy trail and quivering stomach.

"You _do_ want it bad, huh?" Finn smiled, palming the bulge in front of him, and Poe whimpered, nudging his hips up in response. Finn couldn't deny that he, himself, was also uncomfortably hard in his pants after hearing Poe's confessions, and he unzipped himself, yanking down his boxers.

Poe's eyes widened when he caught sight of Finn's length.

"Woah."

Finn blushed, suddenly self conscious. "What?"

"You're fucking huge, buddy."

Finn laughed nervously, and went back to kissing Poe's body, moving up to meet his lips again. Poe grasped the short hairs on top of Finn's head, moving his hands down to feel over his bulging muscles and eventually, to cop a longer-than-necessary feel of his ass.

Finn took Poe's cock out of his boxers, and Poe let out a choked moan, scratching up Finn's back. Then he remembered where this was all going, and used the self defense tip Jon had tried to teach him to nudge Finn to the side with his calf and flip him over. They switched positions, and Poe grabbed for a drawer in the dark. He opened it, and, opening a condom packet along with a bottle of lube, gave them both to Finn, who took them eagerly and coated two fingers with a generous amount of the gel. 

Poe then lifted up a little, allowing Finn to insert the fingers into his ass. He clenched around the wonderful digits, groaning every time they stretched him even more. He began to ride Finn's fingers in earnest after a minute, and, tugging on the sheets around them, he finally whispered that he was ready. Finn opened up the condom, tossing the packet aside, and rolled it on, the simple brush of the latex over the sensitive head making him suck in a breath.

"So good," Finn breathed, easing himself into Poe slowly as the other man sunk down onto it, "So good for me, Poe..."

Poe mewled a little, grabbing onto Finn's shoulders, and inhaled a shaky breath as Finn fully slotted himself inside.

"Move, _god,_ move-" Poe gasped, his breath hitching. Finn couldn't resist, and did, pounding slow and deep as the two worked into a rhythm.

"You're really tight," Finn whispered, "I... I wanna last a long time, but I... _umph_ , _Poe_... I don't know if... oh..."

"Go slow, or I'll come too fast too," Poe mumbled back, squeezing around Finn's dick, "You feel so nice inside me... oh _,_ I've never wanted someone so bad, Finn..." Finn pulled out almost fully before pushing back in deep, and Poe cried out, using one hand to stroke his own dick. Finn's hand encircled Poe's, and Poe controlled the pace as they kept moving together. "Right there," Poe almost sobbed, "Oh god, just there, like that..."

"Poe..." Finn whimpered, sounding so wrecked and urgent and _in love_ that Poe had to hold on, squeezing the base of his dick so he wouldn't climax yet. His hair was damp and matted to his forehead in sweat as he chanted Finn's name, feeling his inevitable orgasm build and build.

"Harder," he panted, "You can go harder... like it rough..."

Finn groaned low in his throat as Poe's hands roamed his chest, and unable to resist, he flipped them over again, hammering into the man beneath him with sharp snaps of his hips. They were lucky they didn't roll off of the bed, wiggling and squirming and kissing, the bed creaking every time Finn thrust and Poe shoved his hips down to meet him.

"Fuck, Poe," Finn growled, "Gonna come..."

"I'm close," Poe whined, "Make me... make me... _ohgodFinnyes!_ "

Suddenly, one of the best orgasms in the entirety of Poe's sex life hit him, and he saw stars explode behind his eyelids, feeling only the roll of Finn's hips and the shock of his dick hitting his prostate over and over.

" _Poe_ ," Finn whispered yet again, and came with a broken gasp. The two kissed through their high, and when the blissful feeling began to fade into afterglow, they collapsed next to one another. Finn curled Poe into him, and Poe gave a contented sigh, smiling.

This is what he had been waiting for... everything he ever sang about in his albums about love foreshadowed this night; and Poe never wanted to let go of this hug.

-0-0-0-

Poe woke up, rubbing his eyes. It felt late in the day, but that was okay, since he had slept with Finn the night before.

Wait.

He had slept with Finn the night before!

He opened his eyes fully, ready to turn around and kiss him awake... but found only an empty half of the bed. Immediately, panic overtook him.

_Was Finn just like those other guys? Was it all an act before? What was I thinking, whoring myself out to my plant guy so soon? Am I just stupid, believing that anyone would actually stay? Am I a bad lover, was that why? Oh, fuck..._

"Rise and shine, Dameron!" he heard from the kitchen, "Omelette awaits!"

Upon hearing this, Poe's heart stopped its hammering, his mind cleared, and he laid his head back down in relief. Then he heaved himself up, wrapping a sheet around his body as he walked out to the living room.

"You look good," he smiled, and Finn turned. He was shirtless, revealing flawless abs that Poe had had little time to properly appreciate last night, and he was wearing Poe's orange pajama pants with planes on them... Poe just really enjoyed anything to do with fighter planes.

"So do you," Finn retorted, regarding Poe's naked form wrapped in a fluffy duvet, "You should do a concert like that, really. So sexy."

Poe laughed, his curls shaking, and sat down at the table. "Speaking of concerts..."

Finn flipped the food in the pan, looking over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"As much as I'd like to stay in all day and let you, y'know, fuck me on every surface of the apartment including the piano-"

Finn shuddered, imagining this in vivid detail.

"I've got a show."

"Oh," Finn nodded, trying not to sound too disappointed, "No, that's cool."

Poe thought for a second. "Do you wanna... maybe come?"

Finn looked up, eyes wide. "Can I?"

"Of course. I'll even give you a backstage pass, no charge," Poe winked, and Finn laughed.

"I'd love to."

Poe grinned. "Great."

-0-0-0-

"I'm happy to see you two spending so much time together," Jon said, driving the van to the venue, which was an amusement park just outside of town, "Especially after last night- if Finn hadn't been there to nurse your pathetic self back to health, Poe, you would've been shit out of luck, because _I'm_ not about to sit up all night with you and wring out the bloody rag."

"Aren't you just a peach this morning?" Poe feigned, and Jon gave him a _look_ through the mirror. BB-8 was riding shotgun while Finn and Poe sat in the back- the little dog loved attending Poe's concerts, and Jon didn't mind looking after him instead of leaving him back at the apartment.

"I got him covered," Finn muttered, trailing his finger around in circles on Poe's lower back.

"You're sickeningly adorable, the both of you," Jon added.

"I agree," Poe smiled, and Finn smiled back at him.

They arrived at the concert venue, and Finn had never seen so many people dressed in Poe Dameron T-shirts in one place. Actually, he'd never even seen a Poe Dameron T-shirt before, and had no idea they existed, but... he'd have to get one at some point.

With a quick peck to Finn's lips, Poe jogged up on stage, dressed in his trademark brown vintage jacket. He waved to everyone, guitar in one hand, and the crowd went crazy.

"How's everyone doing today?" he asked happily into the microphone, and everyone cheered again. "Yeah. Not doin' too bad myself," he grinned, "Y'see, I've got this great person that I kind of just met. Like literally, pretty much _just_ met. A few days ago, I woke up, and I thought to myself- wow... I'm falling for them."

There were a few shouts of congratulations from the audience, and Finn stared down at his feet bashfully as Poe kept talking.

"I didn't always have this kind of _luck in love_ , though..."

At the mention of one of his hit songs, 'Luck In Love,' everybody started screaming, and Poe used that all as a lead-in to his opening number, strumming his chords.

Finn had no idea how he had fallen so fast for Poe. It felt natural, everything they did, like nothing was rehearsed or forced or anything like that. It felt nice, for once in his life... and he was determined to keep it that way.

" _Baby, tell me what it's like,"_ Poe sang, gazing in Finn's general direction, _"To know something is just right_... _and tell me how to keep it, how to keep you through the night."_

People were singing along, and Finn realized the other man was selling himself short when he said he didn't have a lot of fans. These people seemed loyal, and devoted.

_"Baby, be my bright light... my one lover, my one set sight, and I'll kiss you all the time, baby, I just might..."_

Finn wondered why he hadn't listened to Poe's stuff before. Folk wasn't usually a genre he'd listen to, but that sexy voice was enough to sell anybody. Also, seeing him live was a gift- the tapping of his foot to the beat against the stool was freaking cute, and he suddenly felt like he should be paying for an actual ticket to experience this.

 _"And that... is why I hold you tight,"_ Poe sang, _"Because it feels just right."_

Finn sighed happily, and felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Rey.

_You still at Poe's? Smh. Naughty devil you. I invited dad over for dinner tonight, so you're going to have to take a break from going at it like rabbits just for the evening. Ta ta!_

Finn rolled his eyes, and decided to actually _call_ back this time. The phone rang a couple of times, and Rey answered.

"Hello?"

"First of all- we're not fucking! Right now, that is. And what time did you tell dad to come over?"

"Five."

"Okay... I can be back by then."

"Where are you? I hear music... are you at his concert?!"

"Maybe... what's it to you?"

"You ARE!"

"Yeah, whatever. Poe says hi," Finn commented, watching as Poe made a telephone motion then a wave motion as he sang.

"You're sooo lucky, I wish I was there to even _look_ at him in person!"

"You're such a fangirl," Finn muttered.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"You know what? I have to go. I'm too busy being Poe's right hand man."

"You mean his slutty groupie."

"Goodbye, Rey!"

"Bye, Finnie."

Finn shook his head as he hung up, and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Poe played a few more songs, then there was a break.

"Finn," he said, rushing over, "While I was singing I saw that tilt-a-whirl... we have to go on it."

"What? No!" Finn muttered, "I'm gonna barf all over you if I go on anything here, and I'm not risking being an even bigger embarrassment than I am. But you can go on your spinny-dogfighter-thingies if you want, and I'll watch."

Poe huffed. "You make it all sound so childish." He went back up on stage, and Jon got them some caramel corn for the way back. When Poe was finished the concert, he said goodbye to his loyal fans with a few pictures and autographs, then left discreetly with Finn and his manager, BB-8 on a leash.

"Well," Jon smiled, "Good day, good day." The sun was setting as they made the long drive back to the city.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Finn asked suddenly.

"4:45... why?" Poe asked, snuggling closer to him in the back.

"I've gotta be home in fifteen minutes, my dad's coming!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Poe's kicked puppy look, and thought of something.

"You could... you know... come?"

Poe nodded. "I could."

There was silence as the two smiled at each other, and Jon cleared his throat. "I can't come," he deadpanned, "Karate thing..." The two men in the back didn't even look away from each other.

"Are you sure it'd be alright?" Poe asked nervously, biting his lip between his teeth, "I mean, I don't want to intrude on a family thing."

"No, it's fine," Finn waved it off, "Really."

Jon sighed. “I’ll just take the dog to my karate class then.”

-0-0-0-

"Holy SHIT!" Rey shouted, swinging the door open so hard it may have broken a hinge.

“Don’t freak out,” Finn hissed, “He’s staying for dinner.”

“Aghrfsdj,” she cried, then clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, it is a literal honour to meet you.”

Poe smiled. “You too. I’ve heard a lot about you, Rey.”

Rey suppressed the urge to squeal at the fact that Poe Dameron knew her name. “All bad things I hope?”

Poe laughed, a sound that made Finn’s stomach curl in on itself. “Terrible.”

“Splendid,” she grinned, and opened the door wider so they could all get into the small flat. It definitely wasn’t as expensive and polished-looking as Poe’s apartment, but it was homey and quaint, with a few fuzzy rugs and posters of planets and space.

“X-Files fan?” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow, and Rey shook her head.

“Space fan in general,” she grinned, “I love any and everything about what’s out there. I went to uni for astronomy, I want to become an astronaut.”

“Wow,” Poe huffed, “That’s actually really awesome.”

“I’d send you into space any day,” Finn mumbled to his sister, and Rey shoved him. Finn grabbed her hair and tugged, and they nearly fell over when the doorbell rang.

“Dad’s here,” Rey smiled, and shoved Finn over, going for the door.

Poe took a deep breath, expecting the worst. He had met some horrible dads in the past of his partners; ones that had done nothing but stare at him like an angry vulture for the entirety of dinners, and this made him weary. Finn seemed to understand. “Don’t worry. Our dad’s a teddy bear.”

“He’s a pile of melted ooey gooey chocolate,” Rey chipped in as well, “Trust us, he’ll love you.”

Poe nodded slowly, and the door was opened, to reveal a middle aged man with a grey beard and kind looking blue eyes.

“Rey! Come here, sweetie, _oh,_ ” he muttered, and she threw her arms around him. Finn also approached him, and they shared a hug, patting each other on the back.

“Dad, how are you?” Finn asked.

“Oh, lonely, isolated, haven’t shaved my beard in two months so I look like a hermit. The usual!”

Rey grinned, and Poe smiled. “Sounds like me.”

Their dad turned in surprise. “Okay- which one of you brought home a boyfriend and I didn’t know about it?”

Rey pointed two fingers at Finn, and Finn blushed.

“Um, dad? This is Poe Dameron.”

Poe was waiting for some kind of flash of recognition, but none came.

“Poe Dameron,” Rey repeated, “You know? The singer?”

“Oh,” the man chuckled sheepishly, “Are you famous? You’ll have to forgive me, I don’t get out much or do anything that mainstream. I live on a private island by myself.”

“No,” Poe laughed, “No it’s fine, sir. Sometimes _I_ forget people know who I am, so I don’t blame you.”

Rey pouted, and dragged Finn to the kitchen. “Put the potatoes in the oven.” Finn nodded, and began to prep dinner with her as Poe and their dad kept talking in the living room.

“I’m Luke, by the way,” their father smiled, “Luke Skywalker.”

Poe nodded, shaking his hand. "How long have you and Finn been together? See, I never know about these things because I don’t know how to turn on my phone. The only way my daughter was able to reach me is because I hit the on button in a fluke accident last night, discovered I had 137 unopened messages, and decided to reply to a few!”

Poe laughed. Finn and Rey weren’t exaggerating- their dad really was the nicest guy he’d ever met. “Well, we haven't been together that long. Actually, we kind of made it _official_ … today.”

“Today?!” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows, “Wow. Just in time to meet the scary father, huh?”

Poe flushed red. “It was kind of a last minute decision for me to come along. Finn came to a concert today, and he invited me afterward. I felt kind of bad, since I’m sure you haven’t seen them in forever, but-"

“No, don’t feel bad at all!” Luke assured, “Please, it’s a pleasure to have someone else to talk to instead of that boring twosome.”

“Up yours, dad!” Rey called, and Luke laughed.

Poe shook his head. “Wow. My dad is the complete opposite of you, y’know.”

“How so?”

“He’s just… very cold now.”

Luke hummed thoughtfully, sitting back in his chair. “Well, you see… I wasn’t always an amazing father. Not that I am now, but- I wasn’t altogether great back then. I used to be quite the dashing young fellow, much like yourself... you can see where that went. Rey’s mother had her when we were both very young, and at first, she didn’t want her. So, we put her up for adoption. She was about four when I realized we had let something precious go, and I went back to adopt her back into our lives. There, I saw Finn, who they told me Rey had grown kind of close to, and I saw it as a perfect opportunity for a family. My wife had left, I was alone, and you know what? I had matured. I wanted to be a dad again.”

Poe’s eyes were wide. “Huh. You obviously love them very much.”

“I do,” Luke nodded, “She was young, but… I’m just hoping Rey can forgive me.”

Poe glanced back to the kitchen, where she was hurrying around and making dinner with Finn. "I’d say she did a long time ago,” he remarked, and Luke smiled at him.

“You know, I remember when I had the revelation that I wanted to be a dad. I was your age, maybe a little younger… I went to Tosche Station- you know, the one in the Bronx- to get some power converters, and it just hit me.”

“No way,” Poe said, suddenly excited, “You’re interested in aircrafts?”

“ _Oh_ yeah,” Luke nodded, “That was my job, actually. I was a test pilot, and even though I don’t do it anymore, it’s still a passion.”

Poe died a little internally and grinned, opening up the topic.

-0-0-0-

“So, you met him,” Finn told Rey in the kitchen, “Got it out of your system?”

“I don’t know,” she sniffed, “I’m going to need a picture with him.”

Finn scoffed, and Rey turned to him as the food baked. “Finn- You really like him, don’t you?”

Finn nodded, and his sister pursed her lips. "Just… don’t get your heart broken, okay?” she said softly, managing a small smile. Then she took on her usual attitude. “Because I can’t deal with your blubbering face for longer than an hour.”

Finn looked at her. “Yeah, thanks.”

“No problemo!”

“Let’s get these potatoes out.”

Some time later, the four of them were sitting and eating together, laughing and having a good time.

“And I said to him, you will take me to your boss, and he just went with it!” Luke laughed, “It was unbelievable, customer service employees these days are like _droids_ or something, programmed to take orders.”

“Oh my god, Poe,” Rey groaned, “Now we have to sit through the dad stories all over again for you.”

Poe laughed. “They’re interesting!”

“I’m glad someone thinks so,” Luke snorted, gazing over to where Finn had fallen half asleep at his place.

"Finn and Poe are working on a song together!" Rey announced, and Finn jolted awake.

"Hey, I was gonna tell him!"

"Nobody was saying anything, so I figured I would," she muttered, sticking out her tongue.

"A song? Really?" Luke asked, looking enraptured.

"Yeah, it's supposed to debut at a big concert with a pop star you've probably never heard of," Finn added, and Luke smiled.

"Congrats, boys! I can't wait to hear it. Gosh, famous songwriters and an aspiring astronaut? I'm one lucky father."

Finn blushed a little.

 "Well... dessert?” Rey asked, “Oh, who am I kidding, of course you’ll all want dessert.”

She got up, but Finn roused, stopping her. “No, no. I’ll get it.”

Poe excused himself, and followed Finn to the kitchen, giving Rey a little time with Luke.

“Man, your dad _is_ nice,” Poe said, and Finn shrugged.

“Told you you had nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, well… I guess I was expecting the worst. My dad hasn’t spoken to me since I came out.”

“Oh,” Finn said quietly, turning to look at him, “Man, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” Poe muttered, “but it was no great loss, really. He kinda put a damper on my life, anyway, ever since my mom died when I was six. It was sorta like he... gave up on life.”

“Well... I think my dad loves you more than us now!” Finn retorted, “So there’s that.”

Poe smiled, looking down. “Finn. I haven’t known you for very long, but… I-"

Just then, the microwave beeped for the caramel sauce, and he slipped out of surprise, knocking Finn’s face into the cake on the counter. The two grabbed for something to steady themselves… which just happened to be the other person, toppling over.

They stared at each other, and burst out laughing. Finn’s face was covered in light purple icing, and Poe bit his lip.

“I wanna lick it all off,” he whispered, and Finn nodded.

“Okay.”

Poe grinned, and began giving kitty licks to the areas covered. He hummed.

“Yummy. So, so sweet…”

Finn’s breath hitched as he let Poe lick the icing off, imagining what that tongue would feel like other places.

“Mmm,” Poe moaned, _totally_ on purpose, and _nonono_ Finn could feel himself getting hard.

“Stop,” Finn giggled, though he made no move to push Poe off as he continued to clean him off and groan obscenely.

“So… good…” Poe breathed, licking his sugar stained lips, and if they were back at the other’s apartment, he would fuck Poe so hard right now-

“Looks like you’ve got some here too,” Poe murmured, and moved his lips down to Finn’s, delving his tongue between them in a deep, exploring kiss.

“Ohhh, Poe,” Finn sighed, hooking his legs around Poe’s backside. The deviant shit chuckled, and continued to open up Finn’s mouth with his tongue.

“You taste better than the cake,” he mumbled, kissing him again, and Finn physically felt lightheaded from all the blood currently rushing from his brain to his cock.

“Is that damn dessert ready ye- oh!” Rey exclaimed, covering her mouth at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Shit, we weren’t-" Finn started.

“Dad’s in the bathroom,” Rey hissed, “Get up, you idiots!” Poe was still grinning, and Rey shook her head as they brushed off. “Are you kidding me right now? On the kitchen floor?”

“You- you don’t understand,” Finn said quickly, “The cake-"

“The cake!” Rey shrieked, “What the hell happened to the poor cake?”

“Just… cut it nicely, and it won’t look so bad,” Poe suggested, and Rey narrowed her eyes at him.

“One week ago I was idolizing you. Tonight, I’m handing you a knife to cut cake in my flat. I don’t know if I should be contemptuous or grateful.”

Poe choked with laughter, as did Finn a little bit, and the two went on to get the dessert ready while Rey rolled her eyes.

-0-0-0-

“I really enjoyed that,” Poe said, standing at the door.

“Glad I invited you.”

“Glad I came.”

“Hm, I’m sure you were last night,” Rey snorted under her breath, and Finn glared as she pranced away.

“It was great to meet you, Mr. Skywalker,” Poe said, shaking hands with their dad.

“Call me Luke. And it was fantastic meeting you too, Poe. Hopefully there'll be many a dinner like this one with you!”

Poe felt a warmth in his chest, a mix of gratitude and an overabundance of emotion at having a father figure say that to him.

“See you on Monday… tomorrow,” Poe whispered to Finn, taking his hands.

“Tomorrow,” Finn nodded.

“Come by the apartment, and we’ll go to the studio from there.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Alright.”

They smiled, and kissed one more time before Poe left. Finn was a little sad to see him leave, but it wasn’t like they _lived_ together, so they had to part some time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by fast, and soon, Poe heard a knock at his door. He had just taken BB-8 to the groomers, and he was purring happily. Along the way there, he had stopped into Maz’s Muffins, and also the bookstore, scoffing at the copy of _FN-2187_ he had taken off the shelf.

Finn opened the door, nervously wringing his hands in prospect of the big day.

“Is BB-8… purring?” he asked, and Poe looked back at his styled-up dog.

“Yeah. Evidently, it is possible.” The two left the dog to sleep, and headed over to Starkiller Studios.

“You know… I’m actually pretty proud of our song,” Finn said, smiling, “It has a good sound.”

“It does. And it’s gonna sound that much better when it’s performed.”

They walked in, getting a stoic nod from the bodyguard, and went up the elevator to the eleventh floor. Poe led Finn into the first door, and he rapped lightly on the doorframe. “Ben?”

Kylo looked up, and took his headphones off.

“Poe! Please, introduce me to your friend, I do not know his name yet.”

“This is Finn,” Poe smiled, “Finn, Ben Solo.”

“Ben Solo, huh?” Finn asked, “I thought it was Kylo.”

“Stage name,” Poe whispered to him.

“So. I have come up with something that I’d like you to hear,” Kylo said, and went over to the recording area, “I made a lead-in that I think will work well.”

 When he snapped, angry guitar music with a synth beat started pounding over the speakers.

“ _Way back into… love_ ,” he growled into the mic, low and dirty. “ _Love… way back into… love…”_

Poe’s eyes widened, and Finn looked over at him warily.

Kylo stopped singing, the guitar and synth stopping with him, and he looked up.

“I personalized the song a little more, fit it to my interpretation. I hope you don’t mind.”

Finn opened his mouth. “Well, it’s not really what we-"

“Sounds amazing,” Poe beamed, nudging Finn in the side. Finn gaped at him.

“Good,” Kylo smiled, “I am looking forward to the concert very much. The words of this song are just beautiful, Finn- everything I want to say to my ex and more.”

“That’s good, but-"

Poe stepped on Finn’s foot.

“But… what?” Kylo frowned.

“Nothing,” Poe assured, “Your version is cool. People will love it.”

“My fans will love anything I do,” Kylo nodded, and Poe feigned a smile, hoping to hurry things along before Finn opened his mouth again.

“Well, we’ve got to be going.”

“Oh,” Kylo said slowly, “Did you want any energy drinks? Cranberry juice?”

Finn frowned, and Poe pulled him out the door. “Thanks, but we’re in a rush. Glad you enjoyed the song!”

“Wait,” Kylo said, “You have to come to my party tonight. It’s going to be a good time- I have one every month, at my pad in Manhattan. I’ll have Hux send the address to your manager- Hux! Send two invitations to Mr. Jinn.”

“It is done,” Hux nodded, and bowed back out of the room.

“Cool. Sounds good,” Poe nodded, “See you then.”

Finn stuttered, but they left before he could say anything.

“Poe! What the hell?!” he cried on the elevator ride down.

“You’re not supposed to tell him it sounds like shit, even if it does! And holy hell, it _does_ …”

“Why not? We made it, we should have a say in how it sounds.”

“No, we shouldn’t. Because we’re employed by the biggest star in America, and I don’t really fancy being kicked off that payroll before the concert.”

“So is that all this is? Huh? For the money?”

Poe gave him a dirty look. “Of course not. Of _course_ not, Finn. I just haven’t performed in a venue that big in a long time, and… I don’t want to lose the chance.”

Finn sealed his lips in a pinched, irritated sort of look. “I still think we should say something.”

Poe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Tell you what… we’ll try and talk to him at the party. If he’s adamant, leave it, okay? Don’t be stubborn.”

Finn looked down at his shoes. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. See you at the party, babe.” Poe kissed him, and Finn let him with a huff.

-0-0-0-

Finn stood outside his door, waiting for the taxi cab he called. He was wearing a snappy tux he had gotten for a dinner last year, and he had to say, he looked pretty good in it. He found himself wondering- and picturing- what Poe looked like tonight. The cab pulled up, and he got in, telling her the address Poe had relayed to him and fussing with his hair nervously. This was a big party… the equivalent of cast after-parties in Hollywood. He wondered how many people he would see there that he recognized.

When he got there, he looked around. Poe wasn’t there yet… it was really getting cold, and he’d forgotten a jacket.

 _Hurry up,_ he thought, standing around outside the pad awkwardly, _your hair looks fine, Poe, stop spending more time on it and get here._

Just then, he heard a smooth voice behind him.

“Hey, handsome- you got a date for tonight?”

He turned to see Poe grinning, dressed in a fantasy-worthy outfit with his hair slicked back to perfection. Finn smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Poe laughed back, kissing him again. "You look cold."

"I am. It's damn freezing, and I forgot a jacket."

Poe held up a finger, and pulled off the brown vintage jacket he had on overtop of his shirt, placing it on Finn's shivering shoulders. Then they went in. Immediately, they were overtaken with the loud thump of music, the place littered with chic design and the ultra-rich high society of New York City.

Finn felt somebody nudge him.

“Hey there… you want some of this?” a huge guy asked. He must have weighed 500 pounds, and was holding up some sort of Ziploc bag, “The Hutt’s got what you want- free for everyone tonight, courtesy of the K to the O.”

Finn stuttered, and Poe pulled him closer, stepping in. “We’re not interested.” The guy just shrugged, and walked off. “You feelin’ out of place here, or is it just me?” Poe mumbled.

“Nah… this is definitely weird,” Finn nodded, staring at the huge red and black Andy Warhol-style portraits of Kylo on the wall and up the giant staircase, blown up versions of all his album covers hanging as well.

They made their way up stairs, and they heard someone call them.

“Poe! Finn! Up here,” they heard, and turned to see Kylo, laughing and stumbling at the top of the stairs. They went up and joined him, thoroughly surprised at the sudden display of emotion from the normally apathetic young man.

“Ben!” Poe said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Great party. You alright? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m amazing,” he nodded, “And call me _Kylo_. Ben’s what my dad calls me…. I hate that asshole…”

Finn narrowed his eyes, and Poe shared a look with him. He was obviously high off of something.

“Hey… do you want to do some lines?” Kylo asked, rubbing his nose, “I just got back from the bathroom. Or we could dance, I like dancing…”

“Actually,” Finn said, pulling the pop star aside, “We’d like to talk to you for a second. About the song.”

“Oh, okay. Here, let’s go up to the roof,” Kylo nodded, and they went up another flight of stairs. They went up, met with a breathtaking view of the city at night. Kylo turned to them, brushing the black waves of his hair off of his pale face.

"What's going on?" he asked, and Finn cleared his throat.

"About the intro, and just the general changes you made... it's not really... um," he winced, "What we thought would sound good."

Kylo stared at them with wide eyes. "You don't think my version sounds nice?" Poe grimaced as well, as Kylo looked a little like a lost kitten in his current state of dissociative reality.

"Well," Finn struggled on, "It's just not the way we wrote it to sound."

Kylo nodded and composed himself, straightening up. "I appreciate and value your input, Finn," he said, sounding _not at all_ fake, "But I believe my version will excite fans more. They came to see me... _perform_ , you know? And I want to perform the _fuck_ out of that song!" he cried, slamming a fist up to the sky. Poe's eyes widened, and Finn's nostrils flared.

"Kylo, uh, sir, please hear me out-"

"Please. I've made my decision, and I currently just want to party," he said, thrashing his head around a little in time with the beat.

Poe nodded. "Okay. Yeah, good idea, man. Finn, let's go, um... _party_."

"Wait, but-"

" _Finn_ ," Poe warned. Before he could tug him away, though, Kylo called them.

"Hold on- one more thing. Could you guys do a bridge? The song needs a bridge... I'd like it done tonight, since the concert is only in a few weeks and we need to begin preparations."

_Of course... how could they have forgotten a bridge?_

"Definitely," Poe nodded with one last smile in Kylo's direction, and the two went down the stairs to the second higher level.

"Poe! You didn't say anything!" Finn moaned to him, "You just stood there!"

"I didn't want to piss the guy off, okay? Look at him right now!"

"I think he'd sooner fall off this rooftop before gettin' pissed with someone tonight," Finn scoffed, looking back around the corner at the star. Poe sighed, picking up a glass of champagne from a tray and handing it to Finn.

"No, I don't want it."

"Baby, come on, don't be like this-"

"Poe, you were _no_ help. This is our song, and you didn't do anything to save it."

" _Our_ song?" Poe frowned, and Finn realized what he had let slip, closing his mouth.

"I... I just... it's not our... never mind," he huffed, "I've gotta use the bathroom."

"Finn-!"

"Just wait for me," Finn muttered, and Poe growled to himself, clenching his fist and downing the expensive champagne he was still holding as he watched the other man storm off through the crowd.

They didn't talk much on the way home. They shared a cab because they didn't feel like waiting much on the busy night, but... it was silent, and awkward.

"Come on... this is nothing to get pissed over," Poe insisted, and Finn glared at him.

"I obviously care about this more than you do."

"I- it's _because_ I care about it that I'm maintaining civilities with him! Do you think he's gonna keep us if we badger him, _him_ , the _real_ famous person in this situation?! And _hello,_ who was the one who asked you to write for me in the first place?! I didn't have to do that!"

"Oh, I'm indebted to you, seriously. Do you regret your choice?" Finn whipped around, his tone biting, "Do you regret writing it with me, and falling for me, and having sex with me? Do you?!" Poe looked out the window, and Finn shook his head. "That's what I thought." He spoke up again softly. "You know, it meant something to me on a deeper level. The reason I don't want the continuity changed is... we put our hearts into it, Poe. And you're just letting it go? Like it's nothing?"

Poe didn't answer, considering this.

"I thought you were the rebellious one," Finn sighed, and thumped his head against the window as he relaxed a little. They came back to Poe's apartment, where they still had to finish the bridge Kylo had asked for, though their argument really put a dam in their creative juices.

"Let's finish this," Poe muttered, sitting down by the piano. Finn sat on the sofa, neither of them making eye contact.

"A bridge... four lines... hmmm..." Poe mumbled absently, tapping on a few higher keys of the piano.

Finn clicked his pen a few times, then tossed it down. "I can't do this," he informed Poe, and Poe looked up.

"What?"

"I can't write like this."

"Like what? What, can I get you a pillow or somethin'?"

"Don't act so nonchalant about all of this," Finn snapped, "We can't ignore that argument. I told you how I felt, and you haven't said one word about it."

"Well, I can't write you a heartfelt song, now, can I?" Poe mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Finn said, "you need me!"

"I need you," Poe scoffed, "Oh, I sure do. So sit down, and help me!"

"Don't tell me to sit down like I'm fucking BB-8!"

The dog perked his head up and whined at the mention of his name. 

"Then write, for Christ's sake!" Poe exclaimed, clenching his jaw. Maybe he was keeping this squabble going for too long, and maybe he wasn't willing to make up for it, but he was mad, and couldn't cool down just yet.

"I'm telling you, I can't write right now."

"Right now's the only time we have to do this, Finn," Poe said, "The concert is at the end of a month!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry! Just write!" Poe said, borderline desperate.

Finn looked back down to the paper, and made a stroke on the paper... then he got up.

"Where are you going?" Poe asked, standing up too.

"Home," Finn snapped, and Poe followed him to the door.

"You know what?! He was right!"

Finn stopped, not turning around.

"Snoke was right."

The other man turned slightly, frowning. "What?"

Poe's nostrils flared. "I was out walking, and I stopped into the bookshop. I thought 'hey, wouldn't it be one hell of a laugh to get this stupid book and actually read it?!' But you know something?! He got you spot on!"

"What are you talking about, _what_ are you saying?!"

"Yes, he lied about the cheating... but he was right about one thing: you just can't handle it when you don't get your way, you shut down! _I can't write_ , you tell me. You just don't want to. You're fuckin' mad at me!"

Finn's eyes were welling up with tears. "Please... Poe, take that back."

"No!" Poe cried, "Because it's true, all of it."

Finn's jaw clenched, and he wiped his eyes, turning back around.

"I'm leaving... don't follow me." He realized he was still wearing Poe's jacket, shrugging it off. Then he stopped, pulling it back on indignantly. "You know what? I'm keepin' this!" He turned, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Poe stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was heartbroken and angry, but he was angrier with himself than anyone else at the moment. He sat down at his piano, and let a tear fall. Did he just ruin the most perfect thing that had ever happened to him?


	6. Chapter 6

The door to Starkiller Studios swung as Poe ran in the next morning. He was a nervous wreck, trying to determine just how he would word this.

_"Sorry, we didn't get the lyrics done, my lyricist bailed on me."_

_"Sorry we didn't finish the lyrics, I broke my lyricist's heart."_

_"Sorry we didn't get the lyrics done, I'm a douchebag and Finn is my disgruntled cinnamon roll who never wants to speak to me again. But you don't care about the details- I know, I'm fired."_

He sighed, smoothing his hair back one too many times; a nervous habit. When the doors whooshed open, he steeled himself, walking over to the door.

Just as he went in, Kylo looked over.

"Poe, I'm glad you're here," he said, and Poe winced.

"Yeah. Um, about that bridge of the song-"

"Yes, I loved it," Kylo nodded. Poe hesitated.

"Excuse me?"

"Your manager emailed it to me this morning, passed on from Finn. It was absolutely magnificent."

Poe blinked twice, and Kylo beckoned for him to follow.

"I was just about to record it. Care to stay and hear?"

Poe nodded in astonishment. "Yeah, I sure would."

Kylo went over to the mic, and Hux stood over the recording technician's shoulder, giving the star a signal with his usual pinched, irritable face. Poe didn't know what was eating that guy, exactly.

_"There are moments when I don't know if you're real,_

_Or if you actually feel the way I feel,_

_I need confirmation,_

_Not just another negotiation..."_

Poe bit his lip. Finn must have sent that after he got home last night... after their exchange, when Poe had yelled at him for not being able to write. Those lines seemed a lot like a reflection of their own situation. He closed his eyes.

"So, thank you for it," Kylo said, and Poe opened his eyes, mumbling absently,

"Thank Finn. It was him, not me."

-0-0-0-

"Come on, Poe. You've got to leave the house, at least," Jon tried, rubbing his forehead as he talked to the grumpy man.

"I don't feel like it," Poe mumbled, still in bed at 2 in the afternoon.

"You didn't feel like it for the last three days either! You have a career, Poe. I can't just blow off Jakku Dunes Retirement Centre like I did with that weight loss place you "forgot" we booked."

"Fuck," Poe laughed, "I'm a failure."

"Just calm down- you're having a mid-life crisis."

"What?! Jesus, Jon, I'm 31!"

"Ah, you're so right. Then I presume you're just extremely depressed over a man you just met."

"Thank you for your profound insight _, O wise manager_ ," Poe grumbled.

"Poe... you just met him."

"It doesn't feel like that! It feels like I met him months ago..."

"That's what it felt like when I married my first wife," Jon said, bitter nostalgia dripping from his voice, and Poe scowled.

"This isn't helping at all."

"Get out of bed and take a shower. Do something human! Brush your teeth, walk your poor dog. For god's sake, TOUCH yourself, I don't care!"

"Can't," Poe grumbled, "I think of Finn when I do that."

"Okay, didn't need to know that," Jon sighed, "Just... please. The concert is in two weeks. Sing a little, practice!"

"I don't want to practice. I don't want to perform at the Gardens."

"Not listening anymore, goodbye."

"Jon, I don't want to."

"Get up! Goodbye!"

Poe growled as the call ended, tossing his cell to the floor. He didn't even have Finn's number... he couldn't even call to apologize. If he visited his flat, he'd probably get beaten over the head by Rey, and he really didn't fancy dying horribly anytime soon.

BB-8 jumped up on the bed, and Poe scratched behind his ears. "Hey buddy... you hungry? Sorry, didn't set my alarm this morning." The small dog barked, and rolled around onto his back. Poe grinned for the first time in days, and rubbed BB-8's belly. "I guess it's only right I take you for a walk, huh?" Poe asked, and BB-8 made a noise. "Yeah, alright."

So he got up, going over to the bathroom with a glare over to the copy of _FN_ he still had lying around. He needed to set a reminder to burn that thing.

Poe checked the mirror. He looked like complete shit; but he was sure if Finn was there he would wrap his arms around him and tell him he looked hot, and _oh Finn_... The singer rubbed his eyes, the remorse pooling in his stomach again. How could he have been so stupid? Did he really value this ridiculous concert over the beautiful man who just walked into his life?!

For fuck's sake, his plants were dying now!

He stroked his unshaven face, the light beginnings of a beard forming. He figured he'd better shave, even if he liked the comfort of a beard better, and decided to get a shower too.

Once he was all cleaned up and looking like himself again, he got BB-8 ready in his leash, and took him downstairs. He figured since he was hungry and had yet to actually replenish any of his food stock at home, he would stop into Maz's Muffins.

"Poe," she waved when he came in, "How are you?"

"I'm getting by," Poe smiled weakly, "Have you, uh... seen Finn in here lately?"

"Hmmm..." the little woman thought, "I haven't. Perhaps he's not feeling too well. Seems like you two were getting on quite nicely the other week, though, hm?" she smiled, nudging him. Poe felt like he was on his way to throwing up.

"Yeah... can I get a lemon cranberry muffin please?"

"No cappuccino? Or chai? I'm shocked."

"Not today," Poe smiled, and looked down at his wallet, getting some money out. Maz suddenly began doing the weird conspiratorial thing that she always did when she was suspicious.

"Are you okay, boy?" she asked, pushing her glasses further up and squinting at him, "I see the eyes of a man who seeks forgiveness, but does not know how to obtain it."

Poe swallowed. "I..."

"It has something to do with Finn, doesn't it?" she sighed.

"How did you-?"

"I know things," she muttered, and beckoned for him to sit down with her at a nearby table. "You don't have to tell me what happened between you two. That's certainly none of my business... but my question to you is- what would make him the happiest? What happened that you can still fix?"

Poe thought about this hard. He had already gone over so much in his head, that he-

Just then, it dawned on him... he knew what he had to do.

"Maz..." he said, putting both hands on her shoulders, "you're a goddamn genius." She watched as Poe grabbed his muffin and ran out of the cafe, and smirked.

"I know."

That same day, Poe went back to Starkiller Studios, to have a straight up talk with Kylo.

-0-0-0-

"I knew it," Rey sighed, "blubber. Everywhere."

"Rey, get out of my room."

"Oh, what are you, eight?"

"I'm gloomy and heartbroken, cut me some slack."

Rey looked at her brother, and sat down on his bed. The two laid down and just stared at the ceiling like they were kids again, where Finn had little glow in the dark stars from when they had first moved in. It was almost as if they were stargazing.

"You loved him," Rey whispered.

"I did," Finn affirmed, "or I was starting to, anyway. I never told him, though."

"He knew," Rey scoffed, "you could see it in his eyes that he did too."

Finn looked away from the ceiling.  "Then why did he do that?"

"You think I know?" Rey asked, "sometimes, people just do stupid things. He's probably kicking himself right now- he's probably been sobbing over you every night, miserably nursing a bottle of hard gin."

"Yeah, well, _good,_ " Finn grumbled.

"You've been doing the exact same."

"I haven't-"

"My god, just admit that you miss the jerk!"

"...I miss him. But he doesn't want me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Rey snorted, and stopped a she got up. "You want frozen yogurt?"

"No."

"Strawberry or peanut butter?"

"...Peanut butter."

Finn stared at the ceiling in his dark room as the door clicked shut. He suddenly felt empty; alone, sad, like he had nobody at all, even though that wasn't true. He felt like he had just lost someone close, and it was somehow his fault.

"Am I ever gonna get over him?" he asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

At long last, the night of the big concert came when Poe and Kylo would debut the new song. Lines were miles long at the door, despite the fact that tickets had long since been sold out for the highly anticipated show.

"I don't know if I can do this," Poe muttered to Jon backstage, gazing out at the thousands of people filling the stadium.

"Of course you can! You were born to perform. Also, you dragged your pathetic self out of your shell of self pity and misery to do this, so that in itself is an accomplishment."

Poe narrowed his eyes at his crude manager. "Do you think he's even here?"

"Finn? I'd assume so... He wrote it."

"Yeah..."

Poe looked fucking gorgeous tonight. He was dressed in a sharp suit, hair styled to absolute perfection in that bad boy kind of way. It was the dangerous, salacious look, that could get him fucked literally anywhere. He should have been feeling amazing, hyped even, but tonight, his labido was just... off. Normally, this gig would spell out never wanting for sex ever again; but the thing was, he didn't _want_ to get fucked by just anybody anymore.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Jon asked him, referring to something specifically. Poe looked at him.

"It's the only way to get the message to him. It's the only opportunity I've got at a second chance... plus, I spent all night betting myself fifty bucks I wouldn't do it. I don't want to lose that money."

Jon nodded, and sighed. "Well... best of luck to you, m'boy. Any man would be crazy to turn you down looking like you do tonight."

Poe gave his manager and friend a genuine smile, and suddenly, the crowd went absolutely wild when the lights dimmed and background music started.

"I shouldn't be here," Finn suddenly gulped for air, shaking his head from the fourth row in.

"You wrote it," Rey hissed back, "of course you should! Bask in your own glory."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I don't want to see him."

"Just forget him!"

"Forget him?! Rey!!"

"Alright, sorry, that's a little bit impossible."

Finn gripped the side of his seat, watching as huge fluorescent red sparklers went off on the stage, the lights dimming to crimson mood lighting. Everyone around him cheered, and he just settled further into his seat, pretending not to care so much.

 _"You hate me?!"_ Kylo sang into the mic, the beat pounding around him, _"What a surprise. Well guess what? I hate you too!"_

The crowd cheered.

 _"Nothing more I can do! You've got no clue!"_ he continued _, "So screw the fuck out of you!"_

People cheered some more, and some kid beside Finn got her ears covered by her parents. His head began to ache with the loud pulsing noise.

_"You've been hanging around since I made my demo, now you're still here, you didn't get the memo?_

_I hate you! Nothing more I can do! You've got no clue... so screw the fuck out of you!"_

There was a lengthy guitar solo, and from the front row, two older people clapped along with big "WE HEART KYLO" and "KYLO ROX" signs that looked very out of place. These were Kylo's parents.

"Why are we here?" the curmudgeon-y man, whose name was Han Solo, grunted. Leia, his wife, turned.

"We're being supportive. That's our Ben up there!"

"Yeah... you know he's made it pretty clear that he hates us, right?" Han asked, frowning.

"It's just his angsty stage persona," Leia dismissed, and Han eyed her wearily.

"Right..."

The two continued clapping along as Kylo dropped his black cape and hood dramatically, revealing perfectly coiffed dark hair blowing in the simulated breeze as red stage fog swirled around him.

From backstage, Poe was scanning the crowd. He couldn't see him... he couldn't-

"I see him," he grinned to Jon, and his manager slapped him on the back.

"You see? You'll do great."

Poe sucked in a breath. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to do what he was about to do.

"And now," Kylo announced, thrusting out his hand to the audience, "a song written by a man who has been an inspiration to me for years. Poe Dameron."

Finn sat upright in his seat. "Written by Poe Dameron?! The hell it is!" he cried, and Rey also clenched her teeth together angrily.

"That bastard!" she seethed, "You were the one that wrote it! Oh, I have half a mind to beat the pulp out of that man, if I wouldn't be tazered by security."

Poe came out on stage, and Finn buried his head in his hands, his stomach doing flip flops as he heard that voice again.

"I really can't do this," he repeated, and got up. Rey rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Okay, peanut. I'll text you when the song's over, then."

Finn nodded, and began to walk up the aisle. Then Poe took a deep breath, and began with the first few keys on the piano.

Finn stopped in his tracks. This wasn't the song he had written with him... this was something [entirely different](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXzri1sxMN8).

 _"It’s never been easy for me,"_ Poe began singing, looking over to where Finn had been exiting. Interested, Finn inclined his body a little more toward the stage as the singer went on.

_"To find words to go along with a melody..._

_But this time there’s actually something, on my mind,_

_So please forgive these few brief awkward lines..."_

Finn felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched Poe soulfully (nervously) sing for him, _just_ for him.

" _My whole life has changed since I met you here,_

 _To see you smile really made me glad that I was queer,"_ he grinned, and Finn couldn't help but laugh. He decided to go back to his seat... for now.

_"I was living on my own, but now you have come and shown,_

_That happy things can happen, and that I am not alone_

_And now I know, that you're the one I've wanted_

_The one that I just have to get_

_All I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet..."_

Finn blinked a couple of times to rid his eyes of the tears building. These lines were beautiful!

_"For years the story I'd made up seemed great,_

_That I’m happy to live alone with BB-8,_

_But you’ve given me a reason to revise my note-_

_Now I need you, despite the fact that you’ve taken my coat."_

Finn laughed sheepishly, as he was wearing it at the moment, and Rey grinned at him, obviously just as surprised by the spontaneous song.

_"And though I know... I’ve already blown more chances,_

_Than anyone should ever get..._

_All I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet."_

Poe looked up, deep brown eyes meeting Finn's in the audience.

_"Don’t write me off just yet."_

There was an uproar of applause, and Finn just sat there dumbly, staring at the man on stage with an open mouth and tears still threatening to spill over. Rey smacked him in the chest, jolting him out of his trance. "What are you waiting for?! GO!"

Finn scrambled up, and ran over to the backstage area, where he was promptly stopped by some big, brutish security guard.

"Badge?"

"My boyfriend's back here-"

"I said, badge?"

They suddenly heard someone clear their throat, and the thug like security guard turned to see a stern Hux with his arms crossed.

"He's fine."

"But-"

"He's _fine_."

Finn and Hux shared a nod, and Finn ran by them, racing over to his singer.

"Poe!" Finn yelled, "Poe Dameron, what the hell was that?!"

"I know, it sucked, it sucked, but-"

"No! No, no, no it did _not_ suck! I don't know who you sold your soul to to write somethin' like that, but... it was beautiful!" Finn exclaimed, still reeling, and Poe gazed at him with light in his eyes.

"Ha- you're wearing my jacket."

Finn's eyebrows lifted, and he guiltily shrugged the garment off, preparing to give it back. "Oh yeah... sorry about that. I should never have taken it like that-"

"No, no!" Poe smiled, "keep it. It suits you."

Finn's face blossomed into a smile as well, and Poe took hold of his face, kissing him deeply like they were both starving for it. "Poe, I missed you," Finn whispered, looking up at him.

"Finn... I _love_ you," Poe said, and Finn felt like screaming out in joy. Poe grinned, but as the two were celebrating and reuniting, Phasma came back and prompted him onstage once again.

"Your song is about to begin," she informed him, and Poe gave one last little wave Finn's way before running back on with Kylo to do the big duet.

"This next song is very close to my heart," Kylo told everyone, solemnly as usual, "It is written by a man named Finn Skywalker, and co-created by Poe Dameron."

Poe clapped, and the two began the song, using a pre-recorded [background piano track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o3y3aSbZk8) this time. Finn frowned in confusion backstage.

_What happened to the angry intro? And the angsty dancing?!_

Poe looked over at him, winked, then Kylo began to sing.

" _I've been living with a shadow over me,_

_and I cannot open up my eyes to see,_

_I’ve been lonely for so long…_

_Even though I’m scared I’ll mess up, and we’ll go wrong…"_

Poe started to sing as well.

_“I’ve been hiding all my feelings deep, deep down,_

_If I didn’t every day I think I'd drown…_

_I need somebody to hold_

_Every day goes by and your bedside feels so cold."_

The two sang the chorus, their voices going very well together. When Kylo actually wanted to sing well, man... he sang _well._

_"All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love... oh, oh."_

Kylo walked across the stage, meeting people's hands that were held out in the audience.

_"I've been waiting all my life to find pleasure,_

_but I only get mystery and allure, I just can't seem to find you..._

_I want you back, no one here can replace you_."

Poe took over.

_"I've been looking for someone to be my light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I think you are perfection,_

_You don't need any of my direction."_

_"All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love... oh, oh._

_And if I open my heart again_

_Will you be there, not just pretend?_

_And if I let you will you be_

_there until the end?"_

Poe looked at Finn as Kylo sang the bridge.

_"There are moments when I don't know if you're real,_

_Or if you actually feel the way I feel,_

_I need confirmation,_

_Not just another negotiation..."_

Finn smiled to himself as they sang the chorus once more, and it wound down, the audience already ready to go wild at the finish of the new song.

" _Oh, oh..._ "

" _Hmmm._ "

When they were done, the crowd went wild again, and Jon gave Poe two thumbs up from backstage where he had been catching up with Finn. Poe came off again, and hugged Finn close to him, determined to make up for lost time. Another song of Kylo's began on stage behind them, a louder, popular one by the sounds of all the voices joining in.

At Finn's searching eyes, Poe smiled. "I talked to him about it," the singer shrugged, "Finally told him his addition was crap. Course he didn't take it the best- something that seemed an awful lot like a tantrum with a lot of broken mics transpired- but in the end, he came through when I told him what this meant for you and me."

Finn took Poe's hands, ecstatic that he had done that for him.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," Poe told him, "I didn't mean it. Any of it."

Finn nodded, and looked down. "I'm sorry I was so controlling. I guess I got a little full of it... In all honesty, it'll be a hard thing to forget, but I suppose I can forgive. If you," he started, the whispered something in Poe's ear, and Poe's eyes widened.

"S-square deal, that can certainly be arranged," he said, swallowing his arousal for the moment, and Finn laughed, wrapping a strong arm around his torso.

"Um," Poe began after a minute, "is your sister here?"

"Yep."

"Is she going to try and murder me?"

"Probably. Oh, and a tip? Don't fight back- it'll only make her punch harder, she's sadistic that way."

Poe nodded, pursing his lips. "Buddy... I'm sure lookin' forward to being a part of your family."

Finn looked over at him, and they kissed.

Out on stage, Kylo finished a number flamboyantly, firecrackers going off around the stage and black smoke enveloping him from beneath his stage cape that he had put back on.

"Bang-up job, sport!" he heard from the front row, then a "You're doing so great up there, Ben, sweetheart!"

The pop star scowled down at the two faces among the thousands of his fans, recognizing them unfortunately.

"Shut up, mom!" he growled, "It's _Kylo_ , don't embarrass me."

"Is that any way to talk to your mo-"

"I hate you too, dad!! I'm gonna alert fucking security in a second!"

-0-0-0-

In the following months, Poe and Finn went on many dates. Whether these dates were Poe's little, not-so-sold-out concerts, or simply hanging out at home and watching a film, the two got even closer than they were before.

Kylo offered Poe the opportunity to tour the world with him to perform the song, but the folk singer had declined; yeah, he wasn't that famous. But he had gotten his four hours of fame that night, and was happy with his music, his life, and definitely his love.

Kylo's ex, Jessika, the one he had the song written for, took him back after his concert a few months later in Rome. She became his new singer for the duet, and helped him go cold turkey on the drugs.

Eventually, half a year later, Finn moved into Poe's apartment, and Rey moved with him to the vacant unit underneath them. (BB-8 absolutely adored her at first meeting, strangely enough.) Luke visits every few months, bearing gifts and even more dad stories of his days as a pilot.

Jon continues to represent Poe proudly in business and run his karate class, and remains a close family friend outside of work; he even gets invited to dinner... sometimes.

Hux has begun taking travelling personal yoga classes while on tour with Kylo, which has helped him see the happier side of life. He still scowls too much, though.

Snoke Plagueis lost all of the fortune he was making off of his book and the credibility he had in the literary world when the movie adaptation of _FN-2187_ totally bombed at the box office.

All in all, Poe will always be thankful for the song that brought him together with the smartest, sexiest, most perfect man he had ever met; it looks like he really did find a way back into love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr at hearteyesdameron :)
> 
> **SEQUEL TO THIS COMING JANUARY 28TH 2018**


End file.
